Surviving Hogwarts
by HouseWarcraft
Summary: My name is Realyn Willington and you probably already know some of my story, about how my boyfriend George and I survived the war with You-Know-Who. If you don't yet know that story, don't worry you're not missing anything just yet. This story though, is about how we survived Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to rewritten Prequel to Getting Through the War and Harry Potter fanfiction. I had this story published once before, but I stepped away from writing for a VERY long time and some of you might know. I'm sorry for that, but I just didn't have the want to write. Anyways, I'm hoping that getting back into this story, because I did love these characters so much, will bring back my want to write. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's a but different the previously, if you read it the first time I published it.**

 **As always, I do not own any character beside those that I create. In this chapter that is, Rea, Amber and Anya.**

* * *

My name is Realyn Willington and you probably already know some of my story, about how my boyfriend George and I survived the war with You-Know-Who. If you don't yet know that story, don't worry you're not missing anything just yet. This story though, is about how we survived Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this chapter of our lives, you'll learn how we got together and the adventures we went through. So, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

 **Part 1 The Goblet of Fire**

As I looked up from my book at the clock, I noticed that it was 10:30 and my best friend and traveling companion had yet to show up. With a heavy sigh, I looked back down at my book. This wasn't the first time that my parents had to leave me alone on the platform 9 ¾ in front of the scarlet train to Hogwarts, but it was the first time that Amber was this late. Sure, every year she and her mother were late, but this year they were cutting it awfully close. I would wait just a little longer before gathering my things and boarding the train alone. Nymeria, my dusty grey cat, glared at me with her bright yellow eyes, from her carrier. She absolutely hated to be caged, but right now I couldn't let her run free and possibly miss the train.

With my nose buried in my current readings, I didn't even notice that a pair of identical boys approached me, their bright red hair longer then it had been the year before. When the one on the right gave a loud sigh, I instantly stopped reading, my shoulders stiffening. "Maybe we should take all her books when she isn't looking and burn them. What do you think, Freddie?"

My blue eyes went wide and I looked up at the pair of them. I fixed my glare of the one who'd spoken, George Weasley. "You wouldn't dare." I said with disbelief, holding the book close to my chest in a protective manner.

The two of them shrugged their shoulders, but it was Fred that answered and looked at his twin. "You know, George, I think we should. After all, she hasn't even said 'Hello' to us. Without those silly books, she'd pay more attention us." He turned his brown eyes on me, giving a teasing wink.

George brought his hands up and covered his heart, as if he were physically pained that I had not noticed them right away. "It pains me to think that she's forgotten all about us. Her most best friends in the whole world."

"You both know that Amber is my best friend in the whole world," Smiling a little, I shake my head at their complaining. Setting my book down on top of my trunk, I stand, placing my hands on my hips. "But I could never forget about my favorite twins."

Both boys smiled and stepped forward. We shared a tight embrace before they let me go. George looked around the platform a moment and then looked back at me. "Where are your parents Rea? Did they not stick around to see you off?"

I shook my head and gave an indifferent shrug. "They both needed to work this morning and dropped me off. Don't worry, we said our goodbyes before they left." Looking up at the clock once more, I saw that it was now fifteen minutes to eleven.

Fred raised an eyebrow at that. "If you're here alone, they why haven't you boarded the train and snagged a compartment. You know all the good ones are probably taken now."

George elbowed me playfully. "Yeah, you don't want to have to share one with a dirty Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "I'd sooner sit in the walkway then share a compartment with a Slytherin." Chuckling softly, I shake my head. "I was waiting on Amber to get here so the two of us could get one together, but it looks like she's going to be later than usual this year."

After looking towards the portal that leads to the platform and not seeing her bushy brown hair, I sigh and look back at the boys. "But you're right, I should probably go ahead and board. I might get lucky and find us a decent compartment." Turning around and start to collect my things, putting the cat carrier underneath my arm and going for my trunk.

Fred and George were instantly there to intercept me, picking it up themselves. "We'll help you with the heavier things, you just carry your bag and cat." George said as they lifted my trunk and walked past me.

Shaking my head, I adjusted the shoulder strap of my backpack and took hold of the handle on Nymeria's carrier, holding it properly now rather than underneath my arm. As I began to follow them, I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name. Pausing just before getting onto the train, I looked over my shoulder and saw Amber running through the crowds. Her older brother David following behind her with her trunk. As usually she was already dressed in her school uniform, the Ravenclaw patch on her robes.

"I see you decided to finally join the rest of the school." I said teasingly as she stopped in front of me, panting heavily from running.

"O-oh shut up, Rea." She stood up straight and adjusted her robe. "I got here as fast I could. Mum got sick and I had to wait on David to get to the house. It wasn't my fault."

Nodding, I stepped to the side and let her climb on board ahead of me. "Well, come on, Fred and George are going to try and find us a compartment that we can all share. If there are any left that is." She stuck her tongue out at me as I continued to tease her about her lateness. Laughing, I followed after her.

We found the twin's moment after the train began moving. They had found a compartment with their fellow Gryffindor's, Lee Joran and Angelina. The ride to school was anything but uneventful, but that was to be expected from the pranksters. They showed us all their ideas for the joke shop that they were planning to open once they finished school.

I thought the name they choose was brilliant. Weasley Wizard Wheezes, they would call it. Though even as they were telling us all this, Amber did bring up a valid point. How were they going to get the money to fund their shop? It was certainly something they would need to think about.

As she got closer to the school though, Angelia and myself, left the compartment to change into our school uniforms. When we came back, Amber was the only one sitting in the compartment. She told us that the boys had gone to change as well and that they would be back any time now. The rest of the ride, we all talked about our summer, Fred and George going on and on about the Quidditch World Cup. I was so jealous of them. I wanted to go, but my parents decided we were going to go to the States to visit family. I'd been bored out of my mind, of course, missing my friends terribly.

Once the train came to a stop, we exited and said our goodbyes. Amber and I went in search for our Ravenclaw friends, finding Anya and Luna sitting together in a carriage, we joined them. Anya was a 6th year like Fred and George and probably the most beautiful girl in their house. She had long beautiful brown hair with bright blue eyes. Even though she was American by birth, her parents having moved to London just before her 10th birthday, she was still considered very popular among everyone. Even Slytherin's love her.

When we were seated and heading towards the school, she and Luna told us about their summers. Anya told us that she had spent most of the summer with her boyfriend Markus, I envied her relationship. Markus was no longer in school and was a few years older than Anya. I'd only met him a couple times, he'd been a Gryffindor when he was here and our paths hadn't crossed much. Luna on the other hand told us about how her father's magazine The Quibbler and gave each of us a copy to read. There were some…interesting articles. She was an odd character, but we all loved her just the same.

At the Ravenclaw table, we watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. Once they were all sorted, I was excited that we'd be eating, but when the food didn't appear, I was disappointed. That was when Professor Dumbledore stood and made his way to the golden eagle stand to address the students. I hoped he would go quickly, my stomach growling loud enough that Amber glanced my way. Giving her an embarrassed smile, I looked towards the Headmaster.

Just as he was about to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, lightning struck and the all the light flickered, going dark for a moment, causing most of the girls to scream in terror. I shook my head at their foolishness, seeing that even some of my friends were screaming. It was then that I noticed a man standing close to the staff table. Dumbledore himself must've noticed him too, because he walked over and shook hands with the mystery man, before returning the podium and introducing him.

"Everyone, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was an uproar of commotion, at the mention of the famous Auror. When Moody sat down at the staff table, Dumbledore turned back to us. "I am also proud to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." The entire school cheered out with excitement; that was until it was mentioned that only students that were seventeen or older would be a loud to enter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Fred and George yelling, "That's rubbish!" over the crowd. I was glad that they weren't yet old enough to enter the Tournament, but deep down I knew that they would come up with something had would allow them to do so. I just hoped that it wouldn't backfire on them.

The final announcement came at the end of the night, after everyone had eaten their dinners and were just about to leave their tables and head to their houses. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving at Hogwarts in a month's time and that they would be staying with us during the Tournament. We were to show them welcome here at Hogwarts.

Finally, the Welcome Back feast was over and we were released to our houses. Yawning tiredly, I got up and started to follow Amber out of the Great Hall. "I am so ready to get to the dormitories." I said, yawning again, this time stretching my arms above my head. "Between you and me, I've got a hot date tonight." Anya and Amber giggled as they shook their head, knowing I was talking about my bed, but I didn't even notice that Fred and George had come up behind me.

"Is that right? Do we know this guy you've got a 'hot date' with?" George asked.

There was something in his voice when he spoke, but I brushed it off as I turned around and smiled up at him sweetly. "Nope, he's in Ravenclaw so you've probably never met."

"We know you, don't we? Along with several other Ravenclaw's. Haven't you heard, we're quite popular." Fred smirked and gave a wink.

"Well, Mr. Popular, my date doesn't leave my room often, so I know you've never met." I watched as their jaws practically hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. "You know, for being the best jokesters in the school, you two obviously have a hard time realizing when one is being told to you." I shake my head and linked my arm with Amber's, she was laughing with me. "I'm going to bed, my 'hot date' is with my pillow. Goodnight, boys." With that said, I left them standing there with the faces nearly as red as their hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope that you enjoy it. If there are some mistakes, I'm sorry, it's late and I'm getting tired XD Anyways, let me know what you all think and feel about the direction this is going.**

 **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the OC's that I created**

* * *

You'd be surprised how quickly a month goes by. Before I knew it, the day that the other two competing schools, were finally upon us. The Headmaster decided that we could all have the day off, but we were to come all meet in the Great Hall at approximately 5:00, a hour before the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive.

Amber and I spent the first part of the day, studying and catching up on any homework that we'd fallen behind on. It was annoying, but I was a good student and I didn't want to get as far behind in my school work as some people that I knew. Though once we finished with everything, I hurriedly put my things away and dressed for the day. I set out a uniform to put on, so that later I could hurriedly dress and make my way to the Great Hall.

Once we were dressed, we headed down for some lunch. Having skipped breakfast, we felt like we were starving. As we walked the halls towards the Great Hall, I linked my arm with Amber's. This wasn't an unusual sight. Ever since we were little, we would walk side by side with our arms linked. It also wasn't unusual for the kids that we went by to whisper. Many of the students who didn't know us personally, thought that we were a couple. It wasn't true of course, but the students of Hogwarts loved their gossip and rumors. We weren't bothered by it and normally shrugged it off.

Just before we entered the Great Hall, someone came up behind us and very rudely pushed his way between us, forcing us to either unlink our arms, or before forced to fall.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing." I yelled at them.

When the boy, for came between us, turned around, I saw that he was from Slytherin house. He made a rude gesture with his hand, before turning around and walking with his friends. The laughed loudly about something that he said, and I could only imagine that it had something to do with myself and Amber.

Rolling my eyes, I relinked my arms with her and we entered the Great Hall together. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, we picked out a few of the items set out for lunch, and placed them on our plates. I was just beginning to eat my toast, when I saw Fred and George coming in and settling at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like neither one of them noticed me. I wasn't offended by this, because our tables weren't exactly right beside each other.

While I watched them, their heads leaned in close as they whispered to each other, I wondered what it was that they were talking about. I figured that it had something to do with their plans to get past the age line that would be around the Goblet of Fire when it was opened to students.

I knew that they were cooking something up, they had told me as much, I just didn't have any idea what it was. Everyone in the school was excited about this Tournament about to take place here, but I didn't really care about it. For me the most exciting aspect was the Yule Ball. I mean, come on, what girl wouldn't be excited about a ball?! Isn't it every little girl's dream to go to the ball with her handsome prince? My prince just happened to be a part of Gryffindor and had bright red hair.

For years now, I'd been crushing on George Weasley, and while we were best mates, I didn't think he saw me as anything more than a friend. If he asked me to the Ball, I would be very surprised. Excited, but surprised.

"Hello? Earth to Realyn?" Amber's voice suddenly penetrated my thoughts. When I came back to reality, I saw that she was waving her hand in front of my face. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

I pushed her hand away annoyingly. "I wasn't daydreaming."

She caught the annoyed sound in my voice. "Oh, someone's in a bad mood all of a sudden." Chuckling, she took a bite of her apple. Once she swallowed the fruit, she spoke again. "So, who were you daydreaming about this time?"

"I told you, I wasn't daydream." Even as I spoke the lie, I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up with a blush.

"You're lying!" She laughed out loudly. Loud enough that she caught the attention of the small amount of students enjoying their meals. Even the attention of a pair of red heads. As I blushed more, she figured out who it was I was daydreaming about. "It was George, wasn't it?" This time she was courteous enough to not shout it for the all of Hogwarts to hear.

"Now, what would give you that idea?" I asked, though my heated face gave it away.

She didn't even give me an answer, just kept talking. "I don't know how you can even tell them apart. They're so alike in everything that they do, it's nearly impossible. As far as I know, you're the only one who can do it. Well maybe their mother, but I bet even she gets confused."

I shrugged and went back to my lunch. After Amber's outburst, I could feel their eyes on us. They may not have known I was here before, but they certainly did now. "It's not really all that hard, to be honest. They both have different personalities. They smile different and their laugh sounds different too." I give a little smile as I think about the differences between the twins. "I can't make them out all the time, mind you. When they come up behind me, it's hard to sometimes differentiate the sound of their voices."

"You are so in love, that I doubt even you can see it." Amber shakes her head and starts to stand.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with my lunch yet." I choose not to comment on the statement that I was in love with George Weasley.

"I, my friend, am going down to the Quidditch field to watch the Ravenclaws practice. I overheard the team captain saying something about not wanting to get rusty this year, since Quidditch has been cancel until next year." She walked away before I could say anything, leaving me alone with my food and my thoughts.

Amber loved watching the team practice. I couldn't understand why she liked watching them so much and I figured it was something to do more with someone on the team, rather than the team as a whole. It didn't bother me much, but I was left alone at the Ravenclaw table. When I looked up to see if the twins still at their table, I noticed that they too had gotten up and left. Frowning, I go back to my lunch. It didn't take me long before I finished and left as well.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. Which is saying something, because usually when you're excited about something the hours go by very quickly. Right? Well before long, it was time to dress into our uniforms and meet in the Great Hall. Dinner wouldn't be served until after the competing schools arrived. I didn't mind it really, I was just glad that we weren't waiting outside in the cold. Wearing a skirt in the cold was incredibly uncomfortable.

All the same, everyone in the Great Hall was excited about the arrival to come. On my right, Amber sat beside me and on my left Anya. We were leaned in close, talking to each other, when the door opened. Turning around on the bench, we watched as the first school came it. When we saw that it was group of girls, we figured that it was the Beauxbaton. As they walked down the aisle, it was clear to see that they caught the attention of nearly every boy in the school. I couldn't help searching out Fred and George to see if they were ensnared by them as well. An unfamiliar spark of jealousy, went through me when I saw that they were in fact just as captivated as everyone else.

"They're really not that pretty…" I heard Amber say as they passed up.

I shook my head, "I heard someone saying that they're Veela."

Anya looked at the girls in the Beauxbaton group and then back at me. "That would explain why the guys look like they've never seen a beautiful girl before."

"Don't worry, Anya, you're still the most beautiful girl we know." Amber flashed her a smile.

"Thanks, Amber, but we both know I'm not interested in what anyone else thinks. Beside you and Rea are just as beautiful as anyone of those girls."

I admired that about Anya. Even though she was this popular and incredibly beautiful girl, it seemed like it didn't even matter to her. She was humble like that and wanted to make everyone she met feel good about themselves. I don't think there was any one person that she hated or disliked. That went for the Slytherin house as well and that house was full of those only out for their own needs.

The Beauxbaton students weren't sitting 30 seconds before the doors were slammed open. Several gasped and everyone quickly turned their heads to look at the newcomers. As they practically marched into the Great Hall, it was apparent that they were here to win the Triwizard Tournament. Their faces were stern and I was a little intimidated by students, but it was the Headmaster that downright scared me.

I was glad when they sat at the Slytherin table. Then again, if they were just as self-serving as the Slytherins, it probably wasn't a good place to seat them.

Shrugging it off, I looked down our table, watching the Beauxbaton students talking among themselves and the boys fawning over them. I noticed that several tried to talk to them, but it seemed like that just couldn't form the words to speak. Poor bastards.

Once our guests were settled at the house tables that would be hosting them, Dumbledore stood behind the golden eagle stand. He greeted them and welcomed them to our school. "The Tournament will be officially opened to those who wish to enter, at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink and make yourselves at home." There was applause and shouts of welcome before food of all kinds appeared upon the tables. Most conversation's ended as hungry students began eating.

After everyone ate their fill and the tables were cleared, Dumbledore stood once more and addressed the students. He explained what the Triwizard Tournament was about and that any who wished to enter, should greatly consider the risks and dangers they would be put through in the coming days. He then went on to explain that there would be an age line around the Goblet of Fire and that no one under the age of seventeen was to enter.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, I could practically hear Fred and George trying to figure a way passed it.

We were dismissed after the announcement.

"Are you ready to head to bed, Rea? We've got classes in the morning." Amber asked as she stood up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Yeah, I'll meet you upstairs. I want to talk to the twins real quick." When she nods and leaves, I stand as well and made my way through the crowds.

Being on the short side, large crowds like this wasn't always the best place to be, I was usually pushed around. This time was no different. Students bumped into me, pushing me back. I stumbled over my own feet and ended up falling backwards. When I fell, someone was kind enough to help me right back up. I looked up at my rescuer and instantly blushed.

"You know, you should really be more careful." George said laughing.

Stepping away from him, I brushed the dirt off my skirt. "Yeah, that's what people keep telling me." After straightening my uniform, I took him by the wrist and pulled him towards the staircase away from the crowd. Turning my gaze up to look into his eyes, I ask him about their plans. "What are you and Fred planning to do about the age line?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He faked innocence.

"Don't play coy with me, George Weasley, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He shrugged and gave me a wicked smile. For some reason, that smile gave me butterflies and they went wild. While trying to calm them down, he responded. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Without giving me any real answers, George turned around and walked off, probably to catch up with his brother. Sighing softly, I shook my head and made my way to the Ravenclaw common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnd here is Chapter 3. I do hope that you're all enjoy this installment. I'm a little confused as to how and when I want to end this school year and go into the next. I'm thinking that I'll do it in installments. Like part 1/part2. I'd be happy to hear want you all have to think and what your thoughts are. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and fav!**

 **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, just those that I created myself. In this chapter that is, Rea, Amber and Anya.**

* * *

I was sitting up in my bed just as the weekend, morning, sun began filling our dormitory. It wasn't often that I would wake with the sun, especially on the weekend, normally using this time to sleep-in and catch up on any sleep I didn't get during the week; but there was something about this morning that told me I need to be down stairs before long. Something was going to happen and I didn't want to miss out on anything.

As quietly as I possibly could, I dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a loose black, long sleeved shirt. Once I was dressed, I gently patted Nymeria's head, grabbed my boots and started for the stairs, which would lead to the common room. I didn't make it to the door, before I felt something soft hitting me in the back. Turning around, I saw that Amber was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"Where are you going this early?" She asked me. I could hear the sleepiness in her soft voice.

"I've got a good feeling that something interesting might happen this morning and I'm not about to miss out."

"You think Fred and George are going to reveal their big plan this morning?"

I gave a shrug. "I don't know, they haven't told me anything about it." The last few days, the boys had been avoiding me, or at least it seemed like they had been avoiding me. Maybe they were just too busy with their scheming. "I have confidence in them, though. They'll either figure a way around Dumbledore's age line, or they'll make complete fools of themselves in the process. Either way, it should be entertaining." Without saying anything else, I walked out of the door and down to the common room. Slipping my shoes on, I left.

As I walked into the entrance hall, I saw that there were about 20 or so people milling around the Goblet of Fire. I had to admit, it was something to look at. Its blue flames whipping about almost hypnotically. Very beautiful. For a moment, even I was tempted to try and place my name it.

Shaking my head to clear my wayward thoughts, I looked around to see if anyone I was close to was here. I spotted Hermione sitting on a bench, reading as usual. While I liked Hermione as a person, she and I weren't necessarily close. Giving the hall another once-over, I got sight of familiar brown hair, bent of a parchment, writing away. Smiling to myself, I made my way over to Anya as she wrote her letter.

She was so engrossed in what she was writing that she didn't even notice me when I sat down beside her. "Whatcha writing, Anya?" When she jumped a little and nearly spilt her ink, I knew that I had startled her, which made me laugh. "I'm sorry, mate! I didn't mean to startle you."

Anya frowned and shot me a bit of a glare before shaking her head, moving the ink to the bench at her side. "It's alright, Rea, maybe next time let me know you're sitting beside me?"

"Deal." I smiled jokingly and leaned over to look at the parchment she was writing on. "So, who are you writing to?"

She placed the parchment away in her backpack and turned her full attention back onto me. "Just my weekly letter to Markus. What are you doing down here so early? It isn't like you to be up and about at this time."

I shrugged and looked back towards the Goblet as a Beauxbaton girl was putting their name into the fire. The blue flames momentarily brightened before accepting her name. "I just thought I would come down and see who would be brave enough to enter their names into this silly Tournament. Honestly, from what I've read, this thing is very dangerous. Why on Earth would you allow students to even consider entering?"

"Maybe that's why the Ministry made the decision that only student of age could enter, instead of letting anyone put their name in?" Anya said as she too watched another student, this time one from Hogwarts, put their name in the fire.

"Hey, you turned seventeen over the summer, are you going to enter your name?"

"No, I'm not interested in eternal glory and fame. That sounds more like something you'd be interested in." She teased.

"Not the fame part, but the winnings do sound very tempting. With the much prize money, I could get just about anything that I wish."

Laughing, she turned her attention back onto me. I could see the curious expression in her hazel eyes. "Oh? Just what would you buy with all those winnings?"

Before I got the chance to answer her, all the students suddenly started cheering and turning towards the entrance way. I couldn't see who they were cheering for and stood up to get a better view, Anya joining me. As we saw the pair of redheads coming in, I joined the students as they cheered the twins on. If the smiles on their faces were anything to go by, they had finally figured out how they would get past the age line.

"Well lads, we've done it!" Fred shouted out with excitement.

"Cooked it up just this morning." George continued.

"It's not going to work." Hermione's voice cut them off and I rolled my eyes. She was nice enough, but she certainly had a way of sucking all the fun out of everything. She really needed to loosen up sometimes.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the three of them and as I came out of my own thoughts, I saw the boys standing up on the bench beside her, shaking the vials. I couldn't wait to see what this potion would do to them or if it would work at all.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said in unison, I loved when they did that. Linking their arms, they tilted their heads back, lifted the potions and drank down the blue liquid.

Jumping down from the benches and over the age line, nothing seemed to happen. The cheers were deafening. I was confident that they had succeeded in their task, as they placed both their names into the Goblet. Again nothing happened, at least not right away. As they began celebrating their success, the flames of the Goblet suddenly grew in intensity moments before shooting something out. It hit the twins directly in the chest, throwing over the line and across the tile, several feet away.

My eyes went wide as I saw them thrown back, before coming to a stop against the wall. Pushing through the other students, I hurried to their side. I was concerned that something bad had happened, but as they sat up and I got a look at their faces, the concern faded away and I burst into laughter. "You two look ridiculous!" I cried out, in between laughing.

Fred look from me to his twin, before laughing and pushing me over. I couldn't stop laughing, they were just too hilarious and when Dumbledore approached, I had to cover my mouth to muffle my snickering. "I did warn you." He said surveying Fred and George. The twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfey. She is already tending to Miss. Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though, I must say, neither of their beards are as fine as yours."

They both stood up and did as the Headmaster suggested. Leaving the Entrance Hall, Lee Jordan followed closely behind them, laughing even more so then I had been. Standing up, I brushed off my jeans and ran out after them. "Hey guys, wait up!" I called out as I ran. The three of them stopped for a moment and looked back at me. Since Fred was the only one to still have his back to me, I decided to jump up onto his back, locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

With a grunt, he caught me, using his arms to keep me stable on his back. "Bloody hell, Realyn, I think you've put on a few pounds over the summer."

I swiftly kicked him. "It's rude to comment on a girl's weight, Fred Weasley."

He chuckled and glanced back at me over his shoulder, bouncing me a bit as he adjusted his hold. "Yeah, if I was talking to a girl."

I yanked hard on his white beard. "Hush you." Still I smiled at his teasing. Pointing down the hall, I said, "Forward, march!" He laughed and started walking again. As they walked and I rode, I didn't catch the look that George cast his twin brother and myself, as we playful teased each other.

"So George, do you have any more bright ideas to enter the Tournament?" I asked, laying me head down on Fred's shoulder and looking over at George.

He gave a nonchalant shrug, which I thought was a bit odd. Maybe he was disappointed their potion hadn't works. "Nah, that was the best we could come up with on such short notice."

I was a bit shocked by this and lifted my head up. "Really? I thought the two of you would've had a plan B of some kind."

"Nope," Fred said as we turned the corner, arriving at the hospital wing. "We've got other plans though, for the Tournament." He smirks and lets me off his back. "We're going to take bets on whoever is chosen as champion."

"That's so wrong!" I said, but I wasn't really all that surprised. It sounded exactly like something the two of them would do.

George finally smiled, though it was a little hard to tell from under all that white facial hair. "If not us, then someone else was likely to take the idea. Besides, it's a good way to start earning some of the money we'd need to fund our own joke shop."

I couldn't argue with him about that. Along with the sales of their current products, they could easily make a good amount of money this school year, especially with our new guests.

Madam Pomfey, finally noticed that there were new students waiting to be seen and when she took one look at the twins, she clicked her tongue, shook her head and pointed them towards a pair of empty beds. I heard her mumbling about the foolishness of students as she walked past me to whip up a potion to fix the twins.

Shaking my own head, I looked at them. "Well boys, I'm glad that I decided to get up out of bed this morning. You certainly made my day."

"Good to see that our misery could bring you some enjoyment," George said.

"Yeah, it's not like we were in any real danger, huh?" Fred laid down on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

"It's your own fault for not listening to Dumbledore in the first place. You two have no one but yourselves to blame."

They shrugged together, but it was Fred to spoke. "Maybe, but it wouldn't have been like us not to try."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Turning I started to leave the hospital wing.

That was until I felt someone grasping my wrist and stopping me. I turned around and saw that it was George. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and mare sure we're alright?"

"No, I'm going to grab some breakfast before they stop serving. I'm sure you two will be out of here in no time. Besides," I pulled my wrist out of his hold and smiled at Lee Jordan. "Lee is here to nurse you back to health, you don't need me getting in the way. I'll catch up with you lot later on." Waving, I leave them to an obviously annoyed Madam Pomfey.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter isn't as long as the others, but this one is set in George's POV. There isn't much in this chapter pertaining to GoF and in the next chapter we'll go back to Rea's POV and the story. I'm thinking that I'll make this story into different parts which will focus on different books. Part 1 being GoF, Part 2 OotP and so on. I am also thinking of skipping at least the 2nd task after the Yule Ball and going into other key points of the story. Let me know what you think of these ideas, I love hearing feedback, good and bad.**

 **I do not own any character of the Harry Potter universe besides the ones I create. In this chapter that is Amber, Anya and Rea.**

* * *

(George's P.O.V)

I watched as Rea left the hospital wing, leaving Fred and myself to be seen my Madam Pomfey. I hated that she left, but I also knew that asking her to stay would probably give away the fact that I saw her as more than "just a friend" and I wasn't quite ready to let everyone know. Turning around I sat down on the bed beside my brother's. The knowing look he was giving me made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, leaning back against the wall as I sat on the bed.

He started to stroke his beard, like an old man would, before speaking. "I saw the look you gave me when she jumped on my back. You're not coy if you think you could hide it from me, my lovely twin brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Play innocent all you want, George, but we both saw it." Lee Jordan chimed in with a smirk on his face. "You fancy her.~"

I tried hard to keep the blush from heating up my face and was impressed when I was able to resist the urge to do so. "Don't be daft, she's my friend. I don't feel anything more than friendliness."

"You can lie to yourself all you want mate, but you can't lie to me." Fred sat up as Madam Pomfey came over and handed the two of us a potion that would return us to normal. "I think I'm going to miss the beard, maybe I'll start growing one out. What do you think, Georgie?"

"I think it suits you, maybe instead of growing it out, you could just keep it. Madam Pomfey, could you leave the beard, it improves his looks." She cast me a dark glare, before practically forcing the potion down Fred's throat. Snickering, I tilted my own potion back and drank it down.

About ten minutes after taking the potion, the white hair and beard disappeared and Fred and I were once again handsome as always. We left the hospital wing and headed to the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to go and find Rea, but before the feast tonight, Fred and I wanted to gather a few products to sell. Rea would have to wait.

By the time we had everything together that we wanted to sell, it was midafternoon and a light rain had started. Much to our dismay, most of the students opted to stay in their common rooms beside a nice warm fire. Couldn't say I blamed them, the rain did bring a bit chill with it. Seeing as most of our customers were holed up in their houses, Fred decided that we would try again tomorrow. Agreeing with him, I gave him my case to take back upstairs.

Alone for the moment, I headed towards the Entrance Hall where the Goblet of Fire was placed for the students who wished to enter, or in Fred and my case, wished to try and enter, could do so. As I walked in, I saw that Angelina was putting her name in the Goblet and as the flames brightened, I joined the other Gryffindor's in applause.

I was making my way towards her direction when I spotted Realyn sitting her friends, Amber and Anya. I debated whether or not to join them. With a smirk, I decided to try and sneak up on the trio. Quietly, I came around the benches and as I snuck up on them, I began to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Do you think he'll ask her to the ball?" I recognized Amber's voice right away. Normally wherever Rea could be found, Amber wasn't too far behind. You'd think they were twins, by the way the two of them were always together, much like Fred and myself. I even caught them telling first years that they were fraternal twins separated at birth. The worst part was, the first years bought it. But the question asked had me stopping behind them, trying to catch a bit more.

"Why wouldn't he ask her?" Anya asked.

"Maybe because he's clueless and doesn't realize she's dying for him to ask her out and has been for the last 2 years." She commented back. Who on Earth were they talking about?

"You two do remember that I'm sitting right here beside you and that I can hear everything that you're saying." Looking through the benches I could clearly make out the annoyed expression on her face as she interrupted her two friends. "And I have not been 'dying' for him to ask me out for 2 years, Amber."

"Oh come off it, Rea, you know you've fancied him since you first met him on the train!" The bushy haired brunette elbowed her. "Nearly everyone in Ravenclaw has noticed your constant daydreaming."

This was news to me. I didn't know that she fancied anyone, much less since her first year. I thought we were closer than that. Though, I suppose that wasn't something she would think to tell the biggest pranksters in the school. Might think we'd blurt it out for everyone to know. She wasn't really wrong in that aspect.

"I told you, I don't daydream about him…" The blush that colored her cheeks said otherwise and my curiosity increased. Who was this mystery crush that she hoped would ask her to the ball and did he fancy her back? Maybe now would be a good time to break this up before he heard something he wasn't quite sure he was ready to hear. Especially with his rising jealousy, that he wasn't too keen to continue feeling, not after its earlier rising towards his brother.

"What poor git has snagged the attention of our little Ravenclaw?" I popped up between Amber and Realyn, sticking my head between the benches and when they gave a startled scream, I couldn't help smirking.

"George Weasley, you prat!" Rea yelled moments before she brought her transfiguration book down on top of my head. "You shouldn't be sneaking around listening in on our conversations." It was obvious by the tone of her voice and how hard she hit me, that she really didn't appreciate my eavesdropping.

I rubbed the top of my head. "I wasn't eavesdropping," Though I actually had been, she didn't need to know that and have her hit me again. "Just happened to over hear you lot talking as I came up behind you." I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to look at her and her entire face was a dark red.

"Well…you shouldn't come up behind us like that. We could have been talking about something really secret that didn't involve you." She crossed her arms and pressed her lips together. I wonder why it upset her so much that I overheard the three of them.

When she got up and started down to the floor, I hurried out from underneath to come around. "Hey wait a minute." I said, coming around in front of her. As I stopped before her, I saw that she wasn't just blushing from embarrassment, but she was really upset. I hadn't meant to make her upset, just to make her laugh. "Look, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't hear the name of the bloke you fancy."

She looked up at me and I could see that she was searching my face for the truth. I guess she was satisfied with what she saw because she sighed softly and nodded. "Just…don't go sneaking around listening in my conversations anymore, alright? You might hear something that you don't want to hear."

Before I even got the chance to ask her what she meant, Fred showed up. I looked away from her for a split second and when I looked back she was leaving the Entrance Hall. I wanted to go after her, but Fred pulled my attention away with a jab of his elbow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here is the next chapter. I'm going to keep this brief. I was going to continue this chapter, but decided that I would end it where I did, mostly because I'm getting tired XD I hope that you'll enjoy this, please remember to fav and review.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, except the ones that I created. In this chapter that would be Anya, Amber, Evelyn and Rea.**

* * *

After leaving the Entrance Hall, I made my way up to my dormitory. I was upset, yes; but I was more upset at the fact that he very nearly found out that I liked him, really liked him and hoped he'd ask me to the ball. It was embarrassing. I don't know why I felt embarrassed, but I knew I didn't want him finding out. At least, not unless he felt the same way. If he didn't and he found out how I left…. I shake my head, winding my way up the tight staircase that leads to the Ravenclaw tower. No, he couldn't ever find out, it would ruin everything about our friendship.

I answered the riddle to enter the common room and once inside, I went up to my room that I shared with Amber and another Ravenclaw girl. Of course Amber was out, but I was surprised to see that Evelyn was sitting on her bed reading a text book, the drapes pulled apart. Normally the raven-haired girl stayed in the common room, but for some reason chose to be up here doing her studies rather than downstairs. I didn't comment on this, mostly because she and I weren't the best of friends. Gathering a school uniform from my trunk, I make my way to one of the Ravenclaw bathrooms to wash up and get ready for the Halloween feast and picking of the Champions.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon on my own, too embarrassed to really face anyone, even my fellow housemates. During the time that I spent on my own, I did a lot of thinking and decided that I wouldn't let this bug me after tonight.

Now that I'd gotten that out of the way, I made my way to the Great Hall. I was a bit stunned when I noticed that I was one of the first Ravenclaws to enter. Shrugging it off, I walked over to the table and took a seat. I was so hungry, that I couldn't wait for the feast to beginning. It took about 30 minutes after I arrived for the rest of the school to follow suit, by that time I felt like my stomach was going to soon start eating itself. When Amber and Anya joined me, I was grateful for the distraction, made it easier to forget about my starving belly.

Just before Dumbledore addressed us all, I felt something hit me in the back of the neck. It was a bit sharp at the tip and figured it had to be a piece of parchment shaped like a plane. Turning around, I found just that, though it had been bewitched to continue hitting me until I grabbed it. Taking the annoying objected out of the air, I looked around to see who might've sent it. I saw that no one was giving any outward signs of being the messenger. Shrugging, I turned back to my table and opened it just as the Headmaster began his opening speech. I didn't really listen in as I started to read the letter:

 _Meet me by the One-Eyed Witch statue after_

 _everyone has gone off to bed._

 _~G_

Frowning, I looked over at the Gryffindor table, searching for the twins, knowing now that it had been George to send me the note. When he didn't catch my eyes, I folded up the letter and placed it inside my robes. I then turned my attention back onto the Headmaster and half paid attention to what was going on. I was a bit nervous and curious as to what George wanted to talk about that required meeting up after curfew.

I looked up just in time to see Dumbledore raising his wand and sweeping it around in a semi-circle. As he did this, the lite candles throughout the Great Hall dimmed and I was glad that the letter George sent to me wasn't all that long; I never would have been able to read it in this low of light.

When I looked back at the Headmaster, the beauty of the Goblet of Fire shinned brightest in the dimness. That was until it turned into a bright red flame with sparks shooting out of it. The sudden changing of the blue flames to red, startled me a bit and my eyes widened in astonishment. Moments after the flames dramatic change of color, a piece of parchment shot out, Dumbledore catching it expertly.

"The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum." He said with a clear, but strong tone. Of course everyone at the Slytherin table cheered and applauded him.

The cheers soon died down and everyone impatiently waited for the next champion to be picked. Whispers could be heard from each of the tables as they tried predicting which school and student would come from the Goblet. It wouldn't take long before the flames turned red, sparks shooting out and with it the next champion.

Catching the parchment, Dumbledore announced the name. "The champion for Beauxbaton is Fluer Delacour!"

Of course the Ravenclaw clapped for the girl, since our house was the one they were staying with during their time, but the Academy itself roared out their excitement as she stood and approached the Headmaster, disappearing into a nearby chamber where all the champions were to wait. I didn't join my house in their applause, instead, I rolled my eyes and waited for the final champion to be announced.

Again the cheers died down and everyone watched the Goblet's blue flames turn red and a parchment shot out. For a third time, Dumbledore reached out and took the paper, reading it before calling for the final champion. "And the champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff!" It sounded as if nearly every single Hogwarts student erupted into applause, myself included. I liked Cedric, he was a good guy, and of course he was handsome. As he stood to walk to Dumbledore, he was clapped on the back and congratulated.

When he disappeared into the next room, Dumbledore turned to address the remaining students. "Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore was suddenly cut off as the Goblet of Fire suddenly changed from the blue flames, into the red one, for a forth time. Which only meant that there was to be a forth champion. You could feel the tension and shock throughout the entire room, all eyes were on Dumbledore and when the parchment shot out of the flames, loud gasps were distinctly heard. The Headmaster lifted a hand and caught the piece of paper, held it close and for a moment he was eerily silent, before speaking a name…

" _Harry Potter…"_

The silence in the room was deafening and when Potter stood, you could see that he was just as surprised as everyone else. I, myself, was shocked and a little angry. Potter was a year younger than me, two years younger than Fred and George, how did he possibly get past the age line when so many others couldn't!? What made Harry so much more special than anyone else? The shouting soon started, followed by the throwing of paper. To say that 90% of the school was angry, was an understatement. He wasn't of age! How could he possibly compete!

When Potter was ushered away into the other room with the three of champions, Dumbledore calmed everyone down, which was nearly impossible at this point, before releasing us to our houses. Everyone leaving the Great Hall, spoke with a mixture of emotions, most of them wanting to know just how he'd done. How did he possibly get his name into the Goblet of Fire without backlash? Regardless, it looked like no one would be going to bed on time tonight.

Despite this, I was still prepared to leave the Ravenclaw tower and meet George at the One-Eyed Witch statue. I wonder how he felt about this, since the Weasley's were close to Potter, seeing him as another member of their family. Did they think he had placed his name in the Goblet somehow, or did they think something else had happened? Either way, I would find out in a bit when I caught up with George.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I'm very happy that I've written as much as I have in the past few days. It's more then I've done in a few years XD Fingers crossed that I don't get writers block DX I've noticed that some people are reading my Getting Through the War story, which features the same pairing, but set during and after the last book. I want to let you all know that at some point, be it during this or after, I will be rewriting that story completely. I feel that I rushed it towards the end and I want to go back and add in a ton more detail. Anyways, my plans for this story is to try and take it slowish and not rush through it just to get to the next part, but at the same time move at a reasonable pace. I surely hope that you're all enjoying this story, other then my real life friends, I have gotten any feedback on your thoughts. Please review and fav/follow the story.**

 **As always, I do not own any characters, except those that I created. In this chapter that is only Realyn.**

* * *

It was well after midnight when I finally made my way down from the Ravenclaw tower, around the winding staircase and off towards the One-Eyed Witch. Most of the older student of my house had still been awake and celebrating Cedric's choosing as champion when I snuck away and thankfully hadn't noticed me leaving. I had chosen to change out of my uniform and into my night clothes before coming down. I was now dressed in a pair of loose, cotton drawstring pants, with a matching long sleeve top. All over the material were little polar bears. I loved polar bears, especially their cubs.

The walk to the statue took me longer then it would have taken George and I figured he would already be there waiting. When I showed up though, I didn't see him anywhere. Frowning, I looked around thinking that maybe he was hiding somewhere, but no, he wasn't anywhere in sight. "George?" I whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly in case Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris was in the area.

Just seconds after I whispered his name, I felt someone grab a hold of my wrist and pull me backwards. Before I could so much as scream, there was a hand over my mouth and my back hit someone's chest. I immediately began struggling and as I reached for my wand, I heard a familiar voice whisper beside my ear. "Shh, calm down, it's just me, Rea." It was George's voice and I tilted my head back to look up at his face. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks and was thankful that it was dark.

When he moved his hand away from my mouth and let me go, I turned around and glared up at him. "You didn't have to sneak up on me like that and drag me off like some creeper." I had to remember to whisper when I really wanted to let him have it for scaring me like that.

He flashed me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I guess a part of me was still upset about earlier that day, despite the little talk I had with myself about not letting it continue to bother me after that day. I guess I could argue that even though it was after midnight and technically a new day that I had yet to go to sleep and thus still the same day for me. "Why did you want to meet me down here this late anyways? You know Filch and that creepy cat of his could find us any minute. Unlike you and Fred, I don't care for detention."

"You're still mad, huh?"

Was it really that obvious by the sound of my voice? Sighing, I shake my head and try to sound a bit normal. "No, I mean, maybe a little. I'm sorry, George." I smiled and this time it was real as I stepped close to him and gave him a hug.

The hug seemed to convince him that I wasn't upset anymore. "Good. As for why I asked you to meet me down here, I wanted to formally apologize for earlier."

"Bringing it up again after I just got over it, probably isn't the best idea right now." I said, interrupting him before he could continue.

"Let me finish, Rea." When I sighed and nodded, he went on. "For being such a prat earlier, I thought that I would make it up to you. Fred and I want to help you snag that gent you're crushing over."

My eyes suddenly went wide and it felt like my heart was ready to beat its way right out of my chest. I suddenly felt a little dizzy and I knew all the blood had rushed to my face. I was certain that he could see this, because he reached out to take my upper arm. Even though I was about to pass out, he went on to quickly explain the plan his and Fred cooked up.

"We won't give it away that you're into him or anything, just you know, push him in the right direction. Maybe have you and him bump into each other accidentally. Bring up the Yule Ball and that you're still available." He spoke fast and I almost didn't catch it all, or maybe that was because the entire room was spinning.

"George, wait, you two don't have to do this for me, really. If he likes me back, he'll come to me on his own, there isn't any reason to push him into it."

"I know you feel that way, but maybe he doesn't know you like him and because of that, the poor bloke is too shy to say anything?"

I laughed softly and shake my head. "I'm sure he isn't shy about anything, never been the type, at least not that I've noticed. He's very outgoing. It's a sweet thought, but really you don't need to trouble yourselves."

"No trouble at all. You're our best friend and we want to make you happy."

 _If he only knew how I really felt._ I think to myself as I'm looking up into his brown eyes. Even with nearly no lighting, I could make out his face. "George, please, I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing this right now."

A mischievous smirk spread across his face and I recognized that smirk. "Exactly why I asked you to come down here after everyone had gone to bed. I knew that you would be too tired to argue and that eventually would give in and let us do this for you." He crossed his arms as if he had already won the argument and I would now confess my secrets. "Come on, Rea, you know you can't tell us no and even if you did, Fred and I would figure out on our own who he is and go through the plan anyways."

My eyes narrowed on him. "You can be so frustrating."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." He winked at me and for the hundredth time that night, I blushed, this time I looked away.

 **(George's POV)**

I watched as her eyes narrowed on me. "You can be so frustrating."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." Winking at her, I smiled and for a moment, felt that I finally had her on board. That was until she looked away. When she did that, I let my arms fall to my sides. "Think it over tonight and let me know in the morning, alright?"

As she nodded, I started to walk past her and back into the corridor. She followed me out and before we parted ways, looked back up at me. "George, how do you and Fred feel about Potter's name coming out of the Goblet tonight?"

I was a bit taken aback by her question, but shrugged my shoulders and smiled again. "We're curious how he did it without growing a beard, but other than that, we're happy for him. Though we're also pretty sure he didn't put his own name in the fire. Why do you ask?"

"You're not the least bit upset about the fact that he succeeded and you didn't? He's a fourth year." I heard the anger in her voice and that took me by surprise.

"You don't think he did it himself do you?" I questioned her.

"You don't? Honestly, who else would put his name in it other than him? Maybe some did to it, but surely he asked someone to do it for him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rea knew Harry almost as well as Fred and myself, she was close enough to us to know that Harry wouldn't do something like that. He didn't care about the winnings and never cared for all the fame that his name brought him, so it was only logical that someone did it without his knowledge.

For the first time, I found myself getting defensive towards her. Harry was as close as family and where did she come off accusing him of something like that? "Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and I'm 100% certain that he didn't have anyone else do it for him." My eyes were narrow, "If you think that, than you're just as crazy as the rest of the school. You know Harry almost as well as the rest of us and I thought that you were smart enough to know he's being set us." Shaking my head, I turn away from her and start walking away.

"G-George, wait…!" I heard her call out to me and I even felt her try and take my arm. I pulled my arm away from her hold and without saying anything further, went back to Gryffindor.

As I came into the common room, Fred was the first person to come up to me, of course I knew that he was waiting for me to come back with Rea's answer. When he got a look at me, the all too familiar smile instantly fell and became one of concern. I didn't need to even say anything for him to know that I was in a foul mood. With a nod of his head towards the stair that led to the dormitories, I knew he wanted to talk in private. Giving a nod, we walk in silence up to our room. Usually there was another boy to share the room with us, but when all our roommates kept complaining to McGonagell about our pranks, we were set up with our own room. Didn't bother us much, actually made it easier to keep our projects secret.

Once in our room, Fred sat down on the end of his four-poster bed and turned his knowing eyes onto me. "Alright, mate, spill it. What happened?"

There wasn't any use lying to Fred, he was my twin and we were close enough to know what the other was feeling and that also went for lying. He'd know the minute I spoke one and vice versa. "Rea thinks Harry had something to do with his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire."

When his eyes went wide in shock, I knew he felt the same way I did. "You're jokin'?"

I shake my head. "Wish I was, mate." Running a hand through my hair, I sat down on my own head. "She thinks he found some way to do it himself, or had someone do it for him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing."

"I didn't think she of all people would think Potter had anything to do with that." He shakes his head. "Maybe it's not her opinion but that of her house?"

"Maybe, but when have you ever known her to care about what someone else says?"

"That's true, but I can't believe that this is her real feelings…"

Silence fell in the room and I looked up at the roof. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice Fred sitting up in his bed and I didn't see the pillow flying at my head until it hit me. I nearly fell out of my bed as I heard Fred start laughing. Grabbing the pillow, I return fire and hit him right in the face. Still laughing, he pulls the pillow away from his face and puts it back in place on his bed. "I'm sure she'll come around, mate, don't let it bother you too much. Besides, we have our own problems to worry about right now."

I knew what Fred was talking about and while I agreed with him, I didn't agree with what he wanted to do about the problem. "Right, but in the morning." Using my wand, I turned out the lights in the room and laid back down on the bed. I heard it the pillow flying at me before it hit me and this time I decided to keep my brother's pillow.

Putting it under my head, I closed my eyes as he tried to get me to give it back. He must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up the next morning, I still had Fred's pillow. When I looked over at his bed, he was still fast asleep. Quietly, I got out of the bed, both pillows in hand and tip-toed to the side of his bed.

Mimicking our mother's voice, I leaned down and shouted in his ear, "Fred Weasley, get up this minute!" and as he shot up in the bed, I hit him with both pillows. I was laughing hysterically, when he jumped out of the bed at me in retaliation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here for you! I'm going to start skipping towards the key points of the Goblet of Fire, while at the same time continue telling the story, so there might be more of these chapters that are completely unrelated to the GoF. I don't have much to say, so I'm going to keep it short. I have gone back and read the posted chapters and I have noticed some mistakes, I'll have those fixed as soon as I can. I don't always catch them before posting, so bare with me. I'm also going to attempt to keep the chapters at a minimum of 1000 words, just because I feel like if it's anything less, then the chapter didn't have enough detail and was rushed and I don't want that. So far so good. Enjoy and remember to fav/follow/review!**

 **As always, I do not own any of the character of the Harry Potter universe, except for those that I've created. In this chapter that is Rea, Amber and Anya. I promise that there will soon be more than just those three XD**

* * *

 **(Rea's POV)**

I stood there as I watched George Weasley walking away from me. I felt like crying and when I felt something wet slipping down my cheeks to my chin, I wasn't at all surprised that I did cry. This was the first time ever I saw one of the Weasley twin's anger and worse yet, the one I liked and it was all my fault. I tried to stop him, even called out to him to try and get his attention, but it did no good. He ignored me and continued walking away. Any chance I had for him asking me to the ball, just flew out the window.

When he had disappeared out of sight, I let my hand fall to my side, I didn't even realize that I still had it reached out for him, until he was out of my line of sight. Hanging my head, I looked down at my slippers. Mentally, I kicked myself in the bum. I was such an idiot…After tonight, I'd be lucky if he ever spoke to me again.

"Well, well, well…" Mr. Filches voice sounded behind me. "A student out of bed." He tsked me and grabbing me roughly by the upper arm, took me to see the head of my house.

I barely looked at Professor Flitwick as I was brought before him and when he assigned me a week's worth of detention, I only nodded and accepted my punishment. He dismissed me back to my house and once I was inside the common room, I noticed that everyone had gone off to bed, so there wasn't anyone awake to question why I was crying and I was glad for that. Making my way to my room, I silently entered the room. Climbing into bed, I pulled the curtains around my four-poster bed and laid down, clutching my pillow to my chest.

In silence, I cried myself to sleep. The next morning, I didn't even bother getting up and when Amber pulled the curtain aside, I just rolled over and whispered that I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in bed. She didn't argue much and instead offered to bring me up some breakfast. It went untouched. I just didn't feel like eating anything. Having told her prior that wasn't feeling well, she just took this as that and left me alone the rest of the day.

When Monday rolled around, I once more complained of feeling unwell and asked her to bring my classwork back with her, that I would do them here and skip class. For that whole week I somehow managed to do this.

 **(George's POV)**

It was Friday morning and I was coming out of my Potions class with Fred, when I noticed Rea's best friend Amber heading out of the castle. Alone. I had seen her several times over the week and noticed that every time I saw her, she was by herself. This was very odd. Usually the two girls were never apart for more than an hour.

Telling Fred and Lee Jordan I would catch up with them in the Great Hall, I hurried after the younger Ravenclaw. "Oi, Amber! Wait up."

As I called to her, she stopped and turned around. Seeing that it was me, she smiled and gave a little wave. "Hey George, don't you have study time in the Great Hall right now?" She asked, adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you before I caught up with the others."

"Sure, what's up?"

I rubbed the back of my neck before answering her. "I've noticed you've been by yourself this week. Is everything alright with Rea?"

As soon as I asked the question, her face fell a little. "Oh, well…" She paused a minute to think of a response. "All week when I go to get her up for classes, she's complained of not feeling well. To be honest, I'm getting a little concerned. I bring her food, but I don't think she's really eaten anything. I don't know if she really isn't feeling well, or if something happened."

I frown at this news and figured that our disagreement Halloween night had something to do with it. "Alright, well thanks. Could you tell her that I'm worried about her?"

"Yeah, sure." Her gaze traveled to something behind me and she quickly said her goodbyes. "I need to go now, George, but I'll be sure to relay your message. See ya!" And she hurried off towards the Quidditch field.

I watched her a moment before turning towards the Great Hall and catching up with my classmates. Though the entire time, my thoughts were consumed with a certain blonde Ravenclaw.

 **(Rea's POV)**

I was able to make into next week before I was forced to see Madam Pomfey for my illness and when she gave me a clean bill of health, I was forced to go back to my classes. At the same time, I was also told I was well enough to serve my detention for being out of bed after hours. That I did the first night I went back to classes. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick wasn't a very strict teacher and thinking I was already behind in my class work, only made me serve one night of lines before dismissing me. I wasn't about to complain.

Even though I was able to return to classes, I did everything I could to avoid being seen my either one of the Weasley twins. I already angered George and knowing that Fred wasn't the most level headed of the twins, probably wouldn't be all that happy with me either. For the most part, it worked. I went to classes, ate my meals and went back to my house without so much as being spotted. I didn't know that I was so good at keeping hidden. It probably helped that I wasn't really my normal self and thus didn't really stand out from the other normal students.

It was Friday and there was a Hogsmeade trip planned for any students who'd been given permission from them parents to go. I didn't really want to go, but both Amber and Anya demanded that I do so. So here I was, sitting in the Three Broomsticks, sipping hot chocolate and listening to the other patrons.

Before long, the girls finished their drinks and wanted to go to Zonko's as well as Honeydukes before we returned to Hogwarts. Putting my coat back on, I picked up my hot chocolate, already in a to-go cup, and left the pub beside my friends. Being November, meant that the coldest months of the year were now upon us and with that it brought snow. The night before this trip, it had snowed pretty heavily and all around there was a coat of fresh powder. There was even small snowflakes falling from the sky. It didn't make it look any less beautiful though, but that just might be because I love the winter.

As we enter Zonko's, I broke away from my friends and did my own little shopping. Seeing all the items used to pull pranks and jokes, made me think about Fred and George and how much I missed them. Other than the summer break, this was the longest I'd even gone without speaking to them. To say it was difficult, would be an understatement.

Sighing softly, I put back a fake wand and headed towards the door. Looking over my shoulders a called to my friends. "I'm going over to Honeydukes, I'll meet you both over there when you're done." They nodded in acknowledgement, too enchanted by whatever it was they were crowded around.

Just as I was turning back to the door, ready to push it open, someone on the opposite side pulled it. My eyes widened as I was pulled with it, losing my balance and stumbling out and into the awaiting snow. As I hit the snow, I heard snickering from behind me. Turning over, I looked to see who it was that was laughing. I really wasn't surprised when I was a silvery haired fourth year.

"Stay there, Willington, you're right where you belong. Covered in dirty snow, just like all the other filthy half-bloods." Draco Malfoy said with a sneer. He would have been cute, if he wasn't such a prat.

I was about to get up and tell him off, when a shadow was cast over me and the ferret got wide-eyed and scurried off into Zonko's. Frowning, I got to my feet and turned around, brushing the snow off my clothes. As I looked up to see who had cast the shadow, I stiffened at the sight of Fred and George. I think I stood there for a full two minutes, before my legs were able to work again. Muttering a 'thanks' I hurried past the two of them.

"Woah, wait a minute there." Fred said, reaching out and grabbing the back of my coat, stopping me in my tracks. "Don't think you'll be getting away that easy."

"We have something we want to say to you, Willington and you're not going to avoid us any longer." George pipped in.

Before I could even protest, Fred lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me off. I was too shocked to say anything right away, but as we were passing Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, I began hitting him in the back with my fists. "You let me down this instant, Fred Weasley!"

I felt him turn his head towards his brother and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "What do you think, Georgie, should I put her down?"

George leaned back and took a look at me, wearing an identical smirk as his twin brother, he straightened and answered, "You know what, Fred, she looks pretty steamed, maybe she needs to cool off a bit. Putting her down might be the right thing to do."

"Well, if you say so.."

"Thank you, Geor-" I was suddenly cut off when Fred dropped me off his shoulder into about three feet of snow. As I sank into the snow, I glared at the two of them, who were now laughing hysterically.

"You said to let you down!" Fred said.

"And you needed to cool off!" George continued.

"Now you're down and cooled off." They finished together.

I loved and hated when they did that, because they knew just how much I liked it, but right now I didn't want to laugh at them. I couldn't help it though and soon joined them in laughing. Grabbing some snow, I balled it up and threw it at George's face, hitting him dead on. As I aimed to hit Fred, he saw it coming and quickly dodged the white ball.

Looking around, I noticed that we were in front of the fence that blocked off the Shrieking Shack and wondered why they dragged me out this way. When they stopped laughing enough for me to talk to them, I questioned it. "Why are we out here?"

George plopped down in the snow beside me. "Because we wanted to talk to you and figured this was the best place to do it. Away from the others."

Fred joined us, but he fell back and began moving his arms and legs, creating a snow angel. "We knew you'd been avoiding for almost two weeks, so carrying you here was the easiest way to avoid an argument."

"I wasn't avoiding you…" I said, turning my gaze on to Fred at my left.

"You have," George pulled my attention back to him. "Don't deny it."

My green eyes meet his and I looked down. "Fine, maybe I have been a little, but that was only because I thought you were still mad at me about Halloween night."

From my left, a small snowball hit me in the head. "We can't stay mad at our favorite Ravenclaw for long. Besides, if we stayed mad at one person for too long, we'd become as dull and boring as Professor Snape and no one wants to be like Old Greasy Head." He smiled as I looked at him.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the reference to the meanest teacher at Hogwarts. "Thank, guys, I really missed you."

Fred sat up and together they leaned forward and embraced me in a tight hug. It felt so good to have them hugging me again. The last two weeks had been so empty without their smiling faces and constant joking.

They pulled back a moment later and George spoke. "Now about what we talked about."

I stopped him before he could continue. "I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that there isn't any way Potter could have put his name in the Goblet of Fire, or had someone do it for him. You were right, it's not something he would do."

Fred raised a brow at my confession and shook his head. "Not where we were going, but good to know you're thinking right again." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses, but no." He smiled as if he just found out a secret that he couldn't keep to himself anymore. "We think we've figured it out."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Figured what out, may I ask?"

"Who it is that you want to go to the ball with."

"Who it is that you want to go to the ball with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. I don't have a whole lot to say tonight, except that I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review/follow/fav if you haven't already. I enjoy all reviews, good or bad. I want to put another chapter out tonight, but I don't know if I will, suddenly pretty tired, which is the reason it's taking till now to finish and post this chapter.**

 **As always, I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe, except those I've created. In this chapter that is Amber, Anya, Rea and David.**

* * *

I looked at his suspiciously. "Figured what out, may I ask?"

"Who it is that you want to go to the ball with."

"Who it is that you want to go to the ball with."

As they both spoke, I felt my eyes go wide and I fought the blush that threatened to consume by face. It was really difficult when what I really wanted to do was bury my face in the snow. Maybe I could even take up residence, you know, build a little snow house and live out the rest of my embarrassed years there. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. No there wasn't any way that they figured it out. If they had, then they were being really calm about it. I realized that several minutes had passed and I had yet to say anything. Clearing my throat, I looked between them, keeping as cool as I possibly could. "You think you've figured it out? Then who might I ask is he?"

Fred looked at his brother and George looked back at him. The look they gave each other wasn't very promising and I almost thought in that moment that they truly had figured it out. After all, these boys weren't stupid. Looking back at me, they spoke in unison, "Roger Davies."

For a full minute, I couldn't speak, and I tried so very hard not to laugh. Roger was a sixth year like them, and was also a part of the Qudditch team, a chaser for Ravenclaw as well as our Captain. While he was nice enough, I didn't think Roger noticed enough to remember my name, despite the fact that we shared a house. Unfortunately, couldn't contain my laughter any longer and it burst from my mouth as I doubled over.

"By the way she reacted, Georgie, I say we got it wrong." Fred said as he looked over my head at his twin.

"I think you're right, Fred. Well then who is it, Rea?" He asked, looking back at me.

I was finally able to get my laughter under control, well somewhat under control, I still continued to giggle. Standing up, my bum freezing cold sitting in the snow, I turned around and looked at them both. "You're both so far off that it's funny. I think, even if he was staring you in the face, that you'd be too clueless to realize it."

Fred scooped up a handful of snow and balled it up in his hands. As he tossed it at me, I easily dodged it. "Hey, give us a break, it's not easy figuring out the inner workings of a woman's mind."

"I promise you Fred, that you'll never figure that one out." Leaning down, I kissed his cheek. Smiling at George, I turned and ran back to catch up with my friends. It was getting colder as the sun set and I didn't feel like catching real cold.

 **(George's POV)**

It was the night before the first task and I knew that Charlie was at the castle, which only meant that the first task would have something to do with dragons. I was certain that Ron had warned Harry, in some form or a nothing, even though he was still angry around his name coming out of the Goblet. Ron shared the same thoughts that Rea had back during Halloween. I didn't understand how he could possibly think that way, when he was closer to Potter than anyone else, except Hermione. Though, since Ron was warning Harry, he could be too mad about it. He'd come around eventually, just like he always did when he got jealous of his best friend.

As I thought about my little brother's jealous, my own bubbled up. That evening in Hogsmeade when Rea kissed Fred on the cheek and only smiled at me, had my jealousy raging. I couldn't understand why and it had since then died back down, but it was still something that bothered me. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that maybe Rea's crush just happened to be Fred. Over the weekend, I had really given this theory a lot of thought and observation and all the signs pointed in that direction.

I watched her very closely those next couple days, the way she was when she was around him, looking for any signs that she might be secretly harboring feelings for my brother. She would laugh more when she was around Fred, and she would tease him more then she would myself or anyone else for that matter. Come to think of it, she'd done that since we met her back in our second year. She would always gravitate towards him. If I remembered correctly, her friends even said that she had been hoping since her second year that this mystery man would ask her out.

It was beginning to make sense. Fred fancied Angelina and had for some time. From what he told me, he planned to ask her to the ball closer to the date. If Rea did like him, then he wouldn't even notice given how much he wanted to be with another. Rea was incredibly hesitant to tell either one of us and she never kept anything from us. Which would suggest, she didn't want us knowing, because it was one of us. Fred to be exact.

As I came to this conclusion, I realized that it upset me. Here I fancied her, but it was the other twin that she wanted. I decided that I would tell her tomorrow at the first task, about my findings. I wouldn't tell Fred though, at least not right away. If it happened to be true, then I would tell him. Until then, I would keep this to myself. Either way, tomorrow I would know the truth.

 **(Rea's POV)**

After lunch on Tuesday, everyone in the school went down to the grounds and crowded into bleachers. It was freezing cold that afternoon, the clouds covering the sun and keeping it from warming up enough to be a comfortable temperature. Before coming down, I made use that I brought my beanie hat, which also covered my ears, and my gloves. Of course I already had my coat on and underneath my jeans, I wore a pair black leggings, which helped to keep my legs warm.

I was sitting with my friends, when I heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Bets! Place your bets." I recognized Fred's voice to my right and looked over to see him holding what looked like a suit case.

To my left, I could hear George as well. "Bets taken! Bets taken here!"

"Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?"

"Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets!"

As they came together near me, I moved over towards them and watched as several students placed their bets and in turn, they were given a card. Stepping up to them, I looked between the pair of them and with a small smile, shook my head. "Why am I not surprised to find you two taking bets?"

Fred smirked and gave me a wink. "Because you know us so well, love."

Laughing, I placed my hand into my pocket and pulled out 2 Galleons, handing them to George. "Alright then, I want to place my bet on Cedric winning."

He raised a brow to me, smirking as he took my money. "Are you sure about placing the bet on Ced?"

"The odds are that Krum will be the winner." Fred said, handing me a ticket.

Shrugging, I placed it in my coat pocket. "I don't think Krum will beat out Cedric." Smiling, I turned around to go back to my friends, letting them return to their business. That was until I felt someone taking my wrist. Turning around I saw that it was George who stopped me.

"Can I talk to you after the task is over? There's something I want to ask you."

He wanted to ask me something? What could it possibly be? I started to get excited and nervous all at the same time. Maybe he would ask me to the Yule Ball? "Sure, but why can't you just ask me now?"

His eyes glanced over at Fred, who was taking money from a third year Hufflepuff girl. "Because I'd rather ask in private. Meet me by the lake when this is over, alright?"

Curious now, I thought about pushing the matter, but the look he gave Fred, told me he wouldn't say a word until after the first task. Sighing, I nod. "Yeah, alright George."

"Good, see you then. Enjoy the show." His playful smirk returned as he set off to collect more bets.

By the time I got back to my friends, the first champion, Cedric, was set to come out at any moment. Amber looked back at me as I showed up. There must've been something in my face, because she immediately began questioning me. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, George wants to talk after the task."

Anya turned around then and joined the conversation, her hazel eyes big, as too was the smile on her face. "Ooooh! Maybe he's going to ask you out?!" Her excitement caught the attention of the male beside Amber.

"You mean he might _finally_ do it after all this time?" The male had black hair with pretty brown eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks and across his nose. Amber's oldest brother David was a seventh year. For a brief time, in my fourth year, we dated. When I say briefly, I mean that it only lasted about a day, before we both realized that we were better off as close friends. The decision to break up, didn't have any effect on us and we pretty much forgot that it had happened.

I shrugged at his teasing, but knew my cheeks stained crimson gave away the fact that I really hoped that was the case. "Maybe, but I won't get my hopes up just yet. If he hasn't caught on in the last few years, then I doubt he's all of a sudden realized my feelings for him. No, it's probably about something else."

We weren't able to continue the conversation because Cedric Diggory stepped out of the champion's tent and the first task officially started. When the dragon appeared, the gasps of surprise were quickly covered up by the students shouting and cheering on their favorite champion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. It's out sooner then usually, because I actually had the chance to write during the say on and off. For those that don't know, I have three boys and writing during the day is almost impossible XD That being said, I might even get to post chapter 10 tonight too. Though I was thinking playing a bit of WoW tonight. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I sure some of you are wondering when they'll finally admit their feelings and just start dating and I assure you it will be soon, but like I said a few chapters ago, I'm trying hard not to make this feel rushed and I like how things have gone so far.**

 **As for Getting Through the War, I've finally come to a decision concerning it's future. While I'm going to keep it up, I will be rewriting it completely once I've finished with this story. I've thought of some things I would like to change as well as some scenes I would like to add. I was also thinking of making it more a mature story, seeing as they are both adults in that timeline. This story though, while rated M, might really just stay in the teen rating. So enough about all that, please remember to review/fav/follow. All feedback, good or bad, is better then no feedback.**

 **As always, I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe, except those I've created. In this chapter that is Amber and Rea.**

* * *

 **(Rea's POV)**

The champions came one after the other and after seeing Krum compete, I knew then that I had lost my bet. I wasn't too concerned about it, but knew that Fred would have something to say about it. Telling me that I should've taken his advice and bet on Krum. Again, it didn't really bother me much.

Harry was the last of the four champions to go against their dragons. I was a little worried about Harry, if I was being honest. Going up against dragons as a fourth year must be very scary. I could only imagine how he was feeling the moment he stepped out of that tent. Anyone who thought he had a part in putting his name in the fire, wouldn't feel that way after this first task and if they did, they were blood stupid. But surprisingly, he did very well against the most aggressive of all the dragons. Before long, he scooped up his golden egg and finished. I thought for sure he had won.

When the challenges were over, I didn't really feel like sticking around to hear the scores and instead made my way out of the bleachers before everyone else. By doing this, I was able to bet the students scrambling down to congratulate the champions they supported.

Once on the ground, I looked around to see if I was the only one with this idea, or if anyone else had thought of it as well. I saw that there were only a couple other Hogwarts students, and not of Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. They probably were told by their Headmasters that they weren't allowed to leave until the scores had been given. As a roar came from above me, I figured that was exactly what was happening.

Shaking my head, I placed my hands in my coat pockets and head down towards the lake. The afternoon started to give way to evening and as it grew darker, it also got colder. When I arrived at the lake, a light snow was beginning to fall and I told myself, if George didn't arrive soon, that I would just meet up with him tomorrow morning. It would be too cold to wait long. Sitting down on a washed up log, I looked out of the lake, the setting son looked beautiful as it reflected on the shimmering water.

The sun had just set and I was getting to my feet to leave when I heard someone walking up. I wouldn't have noticed if they hadn't stepped on a twig, causing it to snap in half. Turning around quickly, I saw that it was George, the full moon lite up the darkness enough for me to make out that it was him and not some stranger.

"Not leaving already, are you?" He asked. I saw that his red hair was covered by the cap his mother had knitted him and his brother and his hands were buried deep in the pocket of his dark grey pants. Over his sweater, he wore a tan coat that for some odd reason, was left open. I didn't understand how he could leave it open with it as cold as it was.

"It's dark and I'm getting cold." I said, looking up at him as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting, Fred and I were collecting on the bets." He smirked, "Which you lost by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So who won?"

"It was a tie between Harry and Krum. No real surprise there." He chuckled.

"George, what are we doing out here?" I didn't really want to rush this, but it was cold and I was starting to shiver, despite the layers I wore.

"Oh, right." The playfulness I was so used to seeing, faded from his eyes and he took on a seriousness that I hardly ever saw. "It's Fred, isn't it?"

Fred? What was he talking about? The question completely confused me and frowned up at him. "What are you talking about, George? What's Fred?"

 **(George's POV)**

"What are you talking about, George? What's Fred?" She sounded really confused and it made me rethink my theory, maybe she just really didn't know what I was talking about.

I stared down at her a moment, before deciding that I would just go ahead and tell her what I figured out. "Your crush, the guy that you want to go to the ball with."

Her green eyes went wide. "W-what? George, I-"

I cut her off before she could continue. "Look I figured it out over the weekend. You're always teasing him, and the way you two banter back and forth pretty much gave it away." I tried to hide behind a smile, lifting my arm and rubbing the back of my head. "I mean, it was pretty obvious, though you tried to hide it and I admit, I didn't catch on until just now. But since Fred fancies Angelina, you didn't say anything to either one of us."

"George,"

"So I can understand why you felt like he would never notice and ask you…"

"George…"

"I'm not going to tell him, so your secret is safe with me."

"George!"

I paused as she yelled my name. "What?"

She had a little smile on her face as she shook her head. "It's not Fred either and I'm not saying that just to keep it hidden, because I'm being honest. I don't see Fred as anything more than a brother."

When she said that Fred was just a brother figure to her, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. Instead, I gave her a curious look. "It's not Fred?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head. The sound of her laughter was something that I always enjoyed hearing, it's why I tried to make her laugh every chance I got. It made me feel good and I loved making her feel happy. "No, it's never been Fred." Her laughter faded, but her smile stayed. "You really want to know, don't you?"

I held back the urge to give a fast nod. "Well, yeah. I mean if I can help you snag this guy, then you'll be happy and that's all I want. For you to be happy." In my mind though, I was cursing myself over and over again. I didn't want to see her with someone else, I wanted her to be with me.

Rea grabbed a hold of the front of my coat and pulled me down towards her as she stood up on her tip toes. Fred and I often teased her about the differences in our height. She would get really frustrated with us, though she still managed to crack a smile. But as she pulled me towards her, the temptation to kiss her right then and there was nearly all consuming. How I didn't act upon that temptation, was a mystery even to myself.

When we were just inches from each other, her green eyes looking into mine, she said, "You're so close to figuring it out, George Weasley. Look in the mirror and you'll find the truth." I was a little confused by this, but my thoughts went blank when she kissed my cheek. Before I could even ask her what she meant, she was already heading up the hill towards the castle.

 **(Rea's POV)**

I entered the Ravenclaw common room and before I got two feet in the door, I was bombarded by Amber. She asked her questions so quickly that I wasn't able to hear any of them, much less answer them. Shaking my head, I held my hands out to keep her at bay long enough for me to get to the couch in front of the fire place. "Settle down, would ya. I just got in and it's bloody cold out there. Can I thaw up a bit before you interview me like you're Rita Skeeter?" I narrowed my eyes on her as I sat down, pulling my boots off and placing my socked feet as close to the fireplace as I could without burning them. "You'd better not publish this in the Daily Prophet."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch beside me. "Stop fooling around, would ya? Tell me everything that happened. I want all the details. Did he ask you out? Are you going to the Yule Ball together?" Her eyes were as big as saucers.

Leaning back I thought about the talk I had with George down by the lake. I couldn't believe he thought I fancied Fred! Then again, I suppose it was easy to think it. I mean I was friendly with him, but I didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards the bigger jokester of the two. Sighing, I finally answered her. "No and no." Turning my head, I scrunched up my nose. "He thinks I fancy Fred."

This time when her eyes got big, it was in disbelief. "You're jokin'? How could he possibly come to that hair brain conclusion?" She sat back on the couch, as if what I said was completely mental and she couldn't figure out how he thought of that.

I shrugged. "Fred and I are close. We tease each other more often than George and I do."

"Yeah, but that's only because you don't want him figuring out you like him."

"I know, but he doesn't know that." Sighing, I sat up straight. "I gave him a clue though, so let's wait and see if he picks up on it quickly, yeah?" Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned tiredly. "Anyways, I'm exhausted. Coming to bed?"

She nods, but when she stood, it was to walk over to a table covered in school work. "In a bit, I have a few more assignments I want to finish before I turn in."

"Suit yourself, mate." Heading towards the stairs, I waved at her over my shoulder. "Don't stay up too late this time, good night."

"Sweet dreams, Rea."

Once I was in our room, I changed out of my clothes and into my sleepwear. Crawling into bed, I pulled the curtains around my four-poster bed and laid down. I stared up at the top of my bed for a little while, thinking to myself. Now that the first task was over, the next big event would be the Yule Ball in just a month's time. Maybe I should take the initiative and tell him how I feel before it's too late and he finds another date to the Ball. Then again, he might not feel the same way and telling him would only embarrass me to the point that I would have to transfer out of Hogwarts to another wizarding school. Maybe Beauxbaton expected students from other school.

Pulling my pillow up against my face, I screamed out my frustration. Why was it so hard for just to confess my feelings to him. Of course he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, though he might joke around about it. I shake my head in denial. No, George Weasley was not the kind of guy to joke about something like that, not if he knew it was a sensitive subject. He might with his siblings, but I wasn't his sister, I was his best mate.

Falling back on the bed, I sighed heavily, the pillow still over my face. If he didn't figure it out a week before the Ball then I would pluck up the courage and tell him. Maybe I would ask him to the Ball instead of waiting to see if he would ask me. I'd figure it all out in the morning. Closing my eyes, I tried hard to fall asleep quickly and when I did, I wasn't prepared for the dreams that plagued me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay 2 chapter's posted in one night. :3 I'm proud of myself x3**

 **Alright, so here's chapter 10, it's not as long as the previous chapter, but as promised it isn't under 1000 word count. If I can help it, non of my chapters with this story will be under that many. Anyways, since I had that big A/N in the previous chapter, I won't write one here. Please remember to review/fav/follow. Good or bad, any feedback is better then no feedback and I appreciate every single one.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the Harry Potter character, expect for those that I've created. In this chapter, that is Rea, Amber, Anya and David.**

* * *

 **(Rea's POV)**

It was a week before Christmas and we were swamped with school work. I hadn't seen Fred or George for more than 30 minutes between classes and meal time. I was just too overwhelmed with assignments. It usually got this way the week before any holiday, the teachers would pile on the work and the week of Christmas, students went home to spend time with their families. This year though, most of the older students were staying in Hogwarts; fourth years above were allowed to attend the Yule Ball. Any one below could go, as long as they were invited by an upper classman. Because of this, a lot of the third years and below were planning on heading home and be with their families. As far as I knew, very few third years had been invited to attend the Ball.

As for me, I had yet to obtain a date.

I didn't let it get to me, really. The hint I'd given George had been more then obvious, but since that night, there hadn't been conversation on the matter. I figured he either didn't take my hint to heart, or he was still looking for it to be someone else. One way or another, I wasn't about to ask him. For now I was going to leave it alone. May main concern was getting through this mountain of homework before the holidays.

Amber and I were studying in the Great Hall, mostly in an attempt spend more time away from the Common Room, when Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Angelina came in and sat at the same table as us. I waved at them, since they were a little ways down, before going back to my own studies. Every once in a while, I would look up from my work and glance down at their group. The third time I looked up, I was Fred tossing a wadded up piece of parchment at Angelina. Curious, I watch them a while longer. Since everyone was supposed to be studying at this time, the students needed to be quiet and respectful to the other students.

After catching Angelina's attention, Fred began moving his lips without making a whole lot of sound. He moved his lips slow enough, that it would easy to make out his words.

" _Angelina?"_ He whispered.

" _What?"_ She looked a bit annoyed as she answered him.

" _Do you,"_ As he spoke, he moved his arms to help convey his message. _"Wanna go to the Ball,"_ He then mimicked the movement of dancing, holding his arms up as if he were holding her as they danced. It was quite funny and I tried to keep from laughing. " _With me?"_

The annoyance that had been on Angelina's face quickly changed into that of happiness and excitement. _"Yeah, alright."_ She smiled and nodded as she gave him her answer.

Fred looked over at Ron, shot him a wink, before going back to his classes. I wondered what all of that was about. Shrugging it off though, I looked from Fred to George sitting next to him. They now had their heads close together, talking to each other. I couldn't hear them and my curiosity suddenly grew. Maybe they were talking about George finding a date next. As far as I knew, he didn't have a date yet, but it was rumored that he was planning to ask Alicia Spinnet, a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I didn't really take these rumors to heart though, because that's all they were. Rumors. If George said it to me, then I would believe, until then, I would continue to hope he'd figure it out and ask me.

I finished my work about an hour after they showed us. Gathering my things, I told Amber I would meet her in the Ravenclaw tower when she was finished. I walked past Fred and George and gave them another smile and wave in farewell.

The remainder of the week went by more quickly than I thought it would. I wasn't complaining, in fact I was grateful. Classes were canceled for the holidays, at last, and everyone was buzzing about the Yule Ball just days away.

A trip to Hogsmeade was planned for later that day, for anyone who wanted to go and buy themselves dress robes. I didn't have anything with me that would do and since the announcement of the Ball, I'd been saving as much of my money as I possibly could, in order to buy something new and beautiful. I didn't want to bother my parents for money, wanting to do this on my own.

Amber and Anya joined me in the trip to Hogsmeade and together we went dress shopping. I was glad they decided to come along, I was horrible at this kind of stuff and valued their opinions. If they thought something looked good on me, then I would definitely take it into consideration when coming to a decision.

I was looking at a few dresses, close to the window of the shop, when I heard knocking on the glasses. Lifting my head, I looked over at the window confused. A smile appeared on my face as I saw Fred and George waving at me from the other side. Their lips were moving but their voices were muffled, making it impossible to make out what they were saying. Holding up a finger, I hurry out of the shop. They were already at the front door waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I hugged them individually. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, of course." Fred said with a smirk. He held up the bag from Zonko's.

"We needed to do a little Christmas shopping and figured this would be the perfect time to do so." George gave a shrug, looking back into the shop at Amber coming out of a dressing room. "Dress shopping, are we?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we all wanted to get something nice for the Ball." I laughed and a blushed crept over my cheeks.

"Snag a date yet?" George asked.

"If you want any longer, there won't be anyone for you to go with." With his hand through the holding hole, he swung Zonko's bag around on his wrist.

"I'm still holding out for a certain someone. I think Amber has plans to ask out someone from the Qudditch team and Anya is going to go with Amber's older brother David." I stepped out of the way as someone was coming out of the shop.

Fred shook his head. "You should let us help you out, mate. We could get this bloke to ask you out before the day's over."

"I told you already. If he feels the same, then he'll ask me out on his own. It's been 3 years already, I can wait a little longer."

"You're hopeless, Realyn." Even as he said this, Fred chuckled and turned around. "Well, good luck in your dress shopping. I'm sure whatever you pick out will be wonderful." He lifted his hand and waved.

George had been oddly quiet and when I looked up at him, his face looked really pale, his brown eyes stared down at me in an expression I couldn't quite explain. It was like he was looking at me, but at the same time he was looking right past me. Lifting a hand, I waved it in front of his face. "George? George are you alright, mate?"

He quickly snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. The color rapidly returned to his face and his goofy grin returned. "Yeah, I'm great. See ya back at the castle." He turned around and hurried off after his brother.

"That was odd…" I said, watching as he and Fred disappeared into The Three Broomsticks. Shrugging it off, I went back inside with my friends. They'd picked out a few dresses and insisted I try them on.

 **(George's POV)**

After coming back to my senses, I caught up with my brother and we entered The Three Broomsticks. Finding a table in the back, we ordered a couple Butterbeers. I sat there in silence, my brain in overtime. I was still in my own thoughts when I saw Fred's hand in front of my face, snapping his fingers in order to gain my attention.

"Oi, Georgie." He leaned down to look at my face. "Anyone there?"

I shake my head and take a drink from my Butterbeer as it arrived. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Must've been something important. Did you reconsider my plans about Bagman and the money he owes us?"

My thoughts soured as Fred brought up Ludo Bagman. The Head of the Department of Magical Games and Spots had made a bet with us back at the Quidditch World Cup, which he lost. When it had come time to pay up, the dirty weasel had paid us in leprechaun gold. Every last bit of it had disappeared. Ever since then, Fred and I had tried in vain to get what we were owed. "No, it's not about him."

"Then what's it about?" He sipped his drink and placed his bag on the table, looking through the items we bought earlier that day.

"I'm the one Rea wants to go to the Ball with…"

* * *

 **And there it is the moment you have been waiting almost 10 chapters for! George has finally figured it out. x3 Took him long enough, huh? Now the question is, what will he do now that he knows the truth. Will he pluck up the courage and tell her, or will he remain quiet and miss his chance to take her to the Yule Ball. Send me your thoughts!**

 **Remember! Review/Follow/Fav**

 **Until next time~**


	11. Chapter 11

**First I wanna say, writing on my phone is a major pain in the bum. It took me several hours just to get this one chapter out. I definitely prefer using my computer, but because I love you all and didn't want to disappoint, I worked from my phone. As such there may be more mistakes then normal, please forgive me.**

 **So here's chapter 11. I planned to write and put this out yesterday but I was at my nephews birthday all day and was exhausted to the point that I just couldn't think and I want all my work to be as good as I possibly can make it for you guys. Remember to review/fav/follow! All feedback, good or bad, is better than no feedback.**

 **As always, I do not own any Harry Potter character, except those I've created. In this chapter, that it Rea, Amber and Anya.**

* * *

 **(George's POV)**

"I'm the one that Rea want to go to the Ball with…"

I watched as Fred paused as he was sorting through the things we'd just bought from Zonko's Joke Shop. He turned his head towards me and I could see the mixture of emotions in his eyes. He was about as confused as I felt. In the last 5 or so years, Rea had never given any inclination that she harbored feelings of the romantic sort for me.

"You're sure this time?" He asked.

After I talked with Rea down by the lake after the first Task back in November, I decided to tell Fred that I thought he was her crush. He promptly laughed like I'd told him the best joke we've ever come up with. I didn't tell him the clue she'd given me, because at the time I didn't understand it very well. Now though, it was completely obvious and I mentally kicked myself for not figuring it out soon.

"Take a look in the mirror you'll find the truth." I laughed out loud and shook my head.

Fred meanwhile, looked at me as if I'd lost it. "What are you going on about?"

When I got my laughter under control, I looked over at my brother. "The night I talked to Rea, she gave me a hint about who it was. _'Take a look in the mirror and you'll find the truth.'_ She was being so obvious and it went over my head."

"Taking a note from Ron's book, did you?" I didn't comment on that, instead I got up out of my chair and headed for the door. Just before I walked out, Fred called out to me. "Oi! Where are you running off to?"

I only briefly looked back at him over my shoulder. "Going to do something I should've done a long time ago." Waving I left The Three Broomsticks.

I hurried back towards the dress shop where we first met up with Rea and her friends as they were picking out dresses for the Yule Ball. My mind was racing. How could I have been to blind. Oh, that's right, I was too busy trying to find someone else and thinking it was my own brother. I swiftly gave myself a 'facepalm'.

It took me a couple minutes for me to get back to the dress shop, being on the other side of Hogsmeade and I slowed down after realizing I was nearly running, gaining curious looks from those shopping. I didn't mind their looks, but I didn't want to make it seem like I was up to something, when this was the first time I actually wasn't up to something mischievous. Besides, Fred wasn't with me, so it should've been obvious that I wasn't planning some prank.

It was moving into the evening hours and the street poles were lighting up for the darkness to come. When I came up to shop, I stood on the other side of the street, looking into the window. As I said before, my mind was racing and standing there only made it worse. What was I going to say to her? I didn't have a single plan on how I was going to go about this.

I was standing there for a good 5 minutes before coming to my senses and walked across. I would enter that shop and just come clean. I would tell her that I liked her and we would go to the Yule Ball together. I could even see the surprise and excitement in my mind. Her green eyes would get big and she'd be at a loss for words.

A smile formed on my mouth, but as I reached to open the door, an older lady comes out. She turned around and using her wand she locks the door and places a barrier spell around it. When she turned back around, she saw me and with a smile she said, "Oh I'm sorry, dear. I've just closed up for the day."

When she said this, I felt my heart drop. I missed her…"How long ago did a blonde girl, with two other girls, both dark of hair, one has bushy hair the other straight, how long ago did they leave?"

She thought about it for a second before answering. "They all left about 15 minutes ago. Lovely dresses they bought." Smiling she walked past me. "Have a good night."

" _Damn it…"_ I thought. She must have left just moments after Fred and I did.

Speaking of my brother, I felt a hand on my shoulder. He spoke as I looked over at him. "Rotten luck, mate."

There wasn't a reason to stick around here, even though it was time to leave, so Fred and I headed back to the carriages that would take us back to Hogwarts. I wouldn't see her now until morning.

 **(Rea's POV)**

We got back to the common room just after dark. Putting up our dresses for the Ball, Amber and I decided we turn in early for the night. Sitting in my bed, I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to my parents.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I hope that you have a great Christmas. I wish that I that I could be there with you, but I'm so excited for the Yule Ball at the end of the week. Amber, Anya and I just bought out dresses and they're beautiful!_

 _Sending my love,_

 _Realyn~_

I kept my letter short and come morning, I would find an owl to deliver it to my parents. With tomorrow being Christmas Eve, it should get to them by Christmas morning. Placing the folded up parchment on my night table, I pulled the curtains around my four poster bed and laid down. Shopping usually wore me out and within minutes I was asleep.

I woke up the following morning to Nymeria purring beside my ear. Opening my eyes and turning my head, I saw that she was curled up on my pillow right next to my head. Yawning, I sat up stretching my arms above my bed. I was tired still, but I didn't want to sleep the day away. After my trip to the owlery, I had a couple gifts I wanted to wrap for my friends. I was a horrible wrapper and didn't want to put it off any longer then necessary.

Getting up, I dressed in a pair of blue jeans that had small rips throughout the legs. The tears in the material of the jeans showed that beneath them, I wore a pair of black leggings. Wearing layers tended to keep you warm in the bitter cold of December. Putting on a long sleeved blue turtle neck, black sweater and coat, I grabbed my letter to my parents and left Ravenclaw tower.

The trek to the owlery wasn't too bad. No one else seemed to be awake yet, leaving me alone on the snowy grounds. I was close to the owlery when it started to lightly snow. Pulling the beanie hat out of my coat pocket I pulled it down over my head, so as to keep the snow from getting in my hair. I climbed up the stairs and once inside, I picked an owl I thought looked fit enough to deliver my letter and sent it off. Finished, I go back down the stairs.

When I came back into the castle, I began to see that several other students were up and about, some were still in the pajamas, not having bothered getting dressed just yet. I can't say that I blamed them. If I didn't need a letter delivered this morning, I'd still be sleeping, curled up with my cat.

Entering the Great Hall, I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. As I did this a plate appeared. Smiling appreciatively, I started piling on the food. Pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon made for the perfect Christmas Eve breakfast.

It wasn't long after I got my meal, that someone sat down beside me. Turning my head, mouth full of toast, I saw that Amber had joined me. Swallowing my food, because talking with your mouth full is rude, I greeted her. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Judging by the unruliness of her hair, I figured it had been a night of tossing and turning.

She cast her brown eyes on me in a half-hearted glare, before laying her head down on the table. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm so utterly nervous that I can't stand it." A soft whimper came from her as she banged her head a couple times.

It had only been yesterday evening, as three of us were making the from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts that she confided her plans for this afternoon. The Quidditch team planned on getting together one last time before Christmas and she was planning on asking our captain, Roger Davies to be her date for the Ball. I was super excited for her and offered to go with her as support, but she insisted that she do it on her own. Respecting her wishes I told her I would let her go alone. But because I was her best mate, I would follow her just to make sure things didn't go south. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't, now would I?

Reaching out, I placed a hand on her back and gave her a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, love. It'll be alright and come this afternoon you'll have a great date for the ball."

She groaned as if she were in pain. "Easy for you to say…"

"Come on, you'll see." I made her a plate of food and pulling on her shoulders forced her to sit up. "Here, eat up, you'll need all the energy you can get so as not to make a fool of yourself." I paused mid way and pulled back to plate. "Better yet, maybe you should hold off on the food. You might get so nervous you blow chunks all over him."

Her eyes widen and she looked like she'd cry. "You're not funny, Realyn!"

I laughed softly and leaned over to hug her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to diffuse the tension." She did manage to crack a small smile before hugging me back and eating her breakfast. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

For the next hour or so, I did everything I could to make the mood lighter. Taking a note from Fred and George, I joked around and even slipped a couple of Slytherin's some Canary Creams. Everyone got a laugh when they burst into feathers. After I was certain I managed to make my best mate feel better, I decided now was as good a time as any to go back upstairs and get my gift wrapping on. Saying my goodbyes, I hugged Amber one last time before standing and heading out of the Great Hall.

It was as I was leaving that I saw a pair of red heads coming my way. Smiling I called out to the two of them, waving happily. "Good morning, Fred. Good morning, George. You both look like you slep-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Before I knew what was happening, George Weasley took hold of my face and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11! I know my friend, LostGirl42311 wasn't happy that I left it as a cliffhanger x3 Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this one as well. It's took me a little longer then I thought, wasn't anticipating the horrible headache, but it's since faded enough for me to write well enough for me to be satisfied. To everyone who've taken the time to send me reviews, I wish that I could "like" them like you would on Facebook, because I do love them all and I really appreciate them soooo much. Please keep them coming, they motivate me to continue writing this for it. If you have any ideas you'd like to pitch to me, feel free to do so, I'm always happy to hear from fellow writers. I've also posted a poll, so if you all could take a moment and place your vote, I would love to hear what you think!**

 **Please, remember to review/fav/follw!**

 **As always, I do not own any Harry Potter character, except those I've created. In this chapter, that is Rea, Amber and David.**

* * *

 **(George's POV)**

I didn't know what I was thinking, when I kissed her. I wasn't thinking and it just happened. When I saw her coming towards us, smiling and happy, looking incredibly beautiful in the morning light, I just couldn't help myself. Taking a step ahead of my brother, I took a hold of Realyn's face and pressed my lips against hers.

I knew she was in shock, I could tell by the way that she stiffened and even though I had my eyes closed, I just knew hers were wide. She wasn't the only one in shock, I could feel the eyes of every single person in the Great Hall on us. It wasn't unusual to have eyes on me, but that was in a different situation and normally it wasn't just me they were looking at.

Seconds pass before I finally pull back. I was more surprised that she didn't instantly pull away from me and instead just stood very, very still. When I pulled away, and let my hands fall from her face, I looked down at her. As I thought, her green eyes were wide and staring up at me. I felt the blush on my cheeks and took a step back, lifting a hand and rubbing embarrassingly at the back of my neck.

Beside me, I caught the smirk on Fred's face and knew he wanted to say something and before he could, I cut him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Of course, being Fred, he couldn't keep it to himself.

He lifted his hand and clapped me on the back. "Good going, mate! I know you've been dying to do that for a while." He laughed and started to walk into the Great Hall, and as he did, he gave Rea a little nudge of his elbow. It was really more like a shove and I had to catch her to make sure she didn't fall. He then addressed the rest of the school, watching us. "Go on, you lot, back to your breakfast."

After Fred disappeared, I looked back down at Rea, who I still held in my arms. It was like neither one of us realized this and when we did, she quickly got back on her own feet and smoothed down her coat, even though it didn't need it. "Uh…Do you want to go somewhere a little more private and talk?"

She didn't say a word, only gave a little nod and it made me a little worried. Maybe I got it wrong again and she didn't feel that way towards me. Did I just make a complete fool of myself by kissing her in front of nearly the whole school? I mentally kicked myself again, for what felt like the millionth time since school began this year. I wasn't usually this unsure. Shaking the feeling off though, I went back to the matter before me. Taking her hand, I lead her out of the main part of the castle and up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. The entire way up, she didn't say a single word. I wished now, that I could read her thoughts.

When we were at the top of the tower, I let her hand go and moved to the railing that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts. The newly fallen snow made this place look even more magnificent then it already was. I continued to look outward, not quite ready to turn around and face her just yet. I was still too worried about what she was thinking and the fact that probably just ruined everything about our friendship.

It wasn't until I left her hand on my shoulder that I decided to stop being such a coward and face her. When I did, I noticed that she didn't appear as out of it as she had been in the Great Hall and on the way up here, and in fact there was a smile on her face. "What, just happened?" She asked me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't go off on me. This was a good sign, in my opinion. "Well, I guess it's been building up for a while now and it just sort of happened." Chuckling, I turned around and leaned back against the railing, my hands in my pockets.

"I'm guessing that you figured it out then?" She said, pulling the beanie off her head. Her blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and it was a cute look on her.

Shrugging, I answered, "It was pretty obvious."

Laughing, she tossed the cap at me, I had to move quickly in order to catch it and not lose it over the edge. "It only took you a month!" Her laughter faded into a smile as she shook her head. "So, what happens now?"

"Well," I pushed away from the rail and pulled her beanie over my own head, though it was much smaller on me then it was on her. "First, I was thinking that maybe we could do it again." Smirking over at her, I sent her a wink that made her blush.

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And second"

Walking back over to her, I stood in front of her, looking down into her beautiful green eyes. "Then," I moved my arms out and wrapped them around her smaller frame, pulling her closer. "We could discuss becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, as well as going to the Yule Ball together."

She still had her arms crossed and it kept her from being against my chest, but she looked back up at me. A smirk formed on her lips, still a bit red from my earlier kiss. "And what if I already have a date to the Yule Ball? What then, Weasley?"

"Hmm…" I knew she didn't have a date yet, but didn't let on. "Then I would have to persuade him to take someone else." Giving her a mischievous smirk I went on to say, "You know how Fred and I can be very persuasive."

"You mean you'll slip him one of your products that would do some hideous to him and force him not to go?"

I gave her a wounded look. "We wouldn't do such a thing!" Though I couldn't hide the smile.

"Like you didn't slip Harry's cousin that Ton-Tongued Toffee, before the summer?" She had an accusing look in her eyes as she stared up at me.

"I didn't give it to him!" I started laughing as I remembered when Ron, Fred and I went with Dad to get Harry from his Aunt's and Uncle's house before the Quidditch World Cup. "Fred's the one who dropped it, we can't help that the oversized git couldn't control himself."

She started laughing with me, at the same time shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"Help us in our quest to bring laughter to the world."

"Maybe." She stopped laughing and started to nod. "Alright, I'll go with you to the Ball, George."

It was my turn to shake my head. "That's not how the order is supposed to go, Rea. First, we kiss again."

 **(Rea's POV)**

"That's not how the order is supposed to go, Rea. First, we kiss again." George said, looking so sure of himself. It was a completely different look then the shy, embarrassed look he had on his face earlier. I was so shocked when he kissed me, that I didn't really have time to process what had just happened, much less react and I felt so badly that I froze like I did.

Coming back to the present moment, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that right? Maybe I want to do things differently."

He shakes his head. "Not this time."

For the second time that day, George Weasley took a hold of my face and this time I knew what would be coming next, though this time, I was ready for it. His hands on my face were gentle as he tilted my head up towards his and when his lips touched mine, it was like electricity went through me. Every part of me lite up like a Christmas tree.

I was no stranger to kisses. Like I said before, David, Amber's older brother, and I had dated for a day. We knew after a couple hours that it wasn't something either one of us wanted, but we decided to give it a go. When he and I kissed that one time, it had felt wrong, like I was kissing someone of my own family. It had lasted only seconds before we both pulled away. After that kiss, we decided that we'd only hurt each other, as well as our friendship, by trying when we both knew it wouldn't work out. Our friendship meant more to us than being together as a couple did.

Now though, as George kissed me, I knew this was right.

With the shock having worn off with that first kiss, I was more aware and more willing to participate. Unfolding my arms, I placed my hands upon his chest. This was the first time that I had touched him in a way that wasn't in the manner of friends. It was different, but it was a good different. Beneath my hands, I could tell that, even though he was skinny, he was muscular. All these years of playing as a beater for Gryffindor kept him in a very good shape and his chest was proof of the work out he'd been through.

I moved my hands up from his chest so that I could wrap my around his neck and as I did that, I felt his hands move from holding my face, down my sides and to my hips. While I was pulling myself closer to him, he was holding me there. Our lips were pressed tight against each other. Even though he'd kissed me once already, I would count this as our very first kiss.

I didn't know how much time had passed exactly and I really didn't care. When we pulled away though, I saw that his lips were a swollen and red and knew that mine were the same. It made me smile in happiness and I couldn't remember a time when I was this happy. I wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening.

Nothing could get to me. Not after this.

How very wrong I was.

Seconds after George and I pulled back from our kiss, Fred came racing up the stairs. He must've run the entire way up, because he was out of breath by the time he made it to the top and us. When we noticed him, he was just catching his breath enough to speak clearly.

"Amber…i-is…in…t-trouble."

He didn't have to say anything else. Immediately, I felt my heart drop. I was out of the tower and running down the stairs before he could continue. My best friend was in trouble and I wasn't going to waste another minute here when she needed me.


	13. Chapter 13

**. Here's chapter 13. :s I know it's been a few days and I'm really sorry. I was busy and then I lost motivation for a bit. I was also spending time with my Facebook friend, rping and playing WoW ^^" I hope that you can all forgive me.**

 **So this chapter was a bit had for me, I'm not sure why, I've had it about half way done for a few days now, just didn't finish it until now. Next chapter we'll be getting back into the main story and the Yule Ball. I haven't really decided if I'll do the second task yet, but I will certainly be doing the third and then we'll be going into Part 2 which will be OotP. This isn't my best work so far, but I'm happy it's over 1000 words XD Anyways, enjoy...Remember to review/fav/follow**

 **As always, I do not own any Harry Potter characters, except those I've created. In this chapter, that's Amber, Anya and Rea.**

* * *

 **(Rea's POV)**

I was running, I knew I was running, I just didn't know where I was running to, only that I needed to get to Amber. I ran off so quickly, that I didn't give Fred any time to tell me the situation. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't really care either. My best friend was in trouble and she needed me. Sitting around and waiting for Fred to catch his breath would take too long. For all I knew, she could have been seriously injured.

" _Hang on, I'm coming."_ I repeated this over and over in my head as I made my way down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. Anyone who got in my way was pushed aside. I would apologize later.

I didn't even know if George and Fred were following me, again I didn't care, but when I got to the bottom, winded, I paused. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, both from the running and my fear. Turning my head side to side, I tried to figure out where I needed to go in order to find her. I began to panic.

"This way." Someone said as they grabbed a hold of my wrist and began pulling me in a direction. Looking up from the hand around my wrist, I found that the owner belonged to Fred. Apparently they had followed me down. When he realized I would follow him, he let me go allowing me to run on my own.

He led me down a hallway, up the moving staircase and onto the seventh floor. I didn't think I'd ever been on this floor and wonder where exactly he was leading us. We went down the left corridor and at the end I saw a tapestry. I was certain now that I've never been here. "Fred, where are you taking me? You said Amber was in trouble. Where is she?" I was starting to get a bit irritated and it could be heard in my voice.

"Behind that tapestry, is the Room of Requirement. I told Anya about it and to bring Amber here." He told me as he came to a stop before it.

Soon a door appeared in the wall where there hadn't been one before. My eyes widened in astonishment. Even after 5 years, Hogwarts still had a way of surprising me, reminding me that there were still things about the castle that I didn't know about. It being a secret room, of course Fred and George would know about it. Now that I had slowed down, I noticed that George was with us, following behind and coming to a stop right beside me. There was a look of concern on his face and as he took my hand in reassurance, I knew that with him I would be able to face anything.

As I was looking up at George, the door had fully appeared and Fred was now stepping forward to open it. With my hand still firmly in George's, I followed behind his brother. I didn't know what I was going to see when we entered the Room of Requirement, but I was preparing myself for anything.

Coming through the door, I saw that it was what appeared to be a lab. All sorts of potions were brewing as if someone had been experimenting in here. Frowning in confusion, I looked up at George. He caught my look and smiled back down at me sheepishly. "This is where Fred and I come to work on some of our products as well as creating new ones."

"Yeah, we needed somewhere we wouldn't get caught and this place kind of showed itself to us one night. Been coming here a few times a week to work when everyone else has gone to bed." Fred looked back at us with a smirk. "It helps that everyone is asleep so when we blow things up, no one questions it."

My eyes widen. "You blow things up?!" Fred didn't comment, only smirked cheekily.

Rolling my eyes at him, I look around to see if I could find either one of my friends. As we got further into the room though, I began to hear someone softly crying. Letting go of George's hand I ran past Fred. As I came to the end of the room, I saw that a curtain had been put up, I assumed for privacy, and as I came around it I finally saw my best friends.

Sitting on a chair, Amber sat hunched over, her hands covering her face as she cried. Her long, bushy brown hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, which I guessed Anya had done in order to keep her hair out of her eyes. I looked away from Amber for a moment to look at Anya, she wore a look of concern that made me think she wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally. Part of me was thankful that it was a physical wound, but I knew all to we'll that an emotional wound could hurt just as badly, if not worse.

"Amber…" I spoke her name softly as I moved up to stand in front of her. When she looked up at me, I could tell instantly that she'd been crying for some time now, her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks soaked from the tears that streamed down them. Frowning, I kneeled down to look her in the eyes. "Amber, what happened?"

It took her a couple minutes but she was finally able to stop sobbing long enough to tell me why she was this upset. "I went down to the Quidditch field to watch the team play like I always do." She paused a moment as Fred passed her a tissue. "Well before they began practice, I caught up with Roger." I started to get a sense in where this was going. I knew her plans had been to ask him to the Ball tomorrow. "It isn't that he said no, but the way he said no." She burst into another fit of tears. "He said, _'Why would I go with someone like you, over someone like Fleur.'_ I… I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!"

I listened to her as she explained what had happened. I was glad that it wasn't anything too serious, even if it was to her, but at the same time, as her friend, I was extremely angry. How dare someone, anyone, treat her like that. She was beautiful and an amazing person. Sure she saw her school work as important, but that didn't mean she wasn't desirable. Just because Fleur Delacour was part Veela, didn't mean she was better than Amber!

After I got my anger a little under control, I smiled at her, placing my hand on her shoulder in order to get her attention. "Don't worry, love, you don't need that loser. He obviously was too entranced by her pretty looks to realize what an amazing person you are and how lucky he would have been to go with you." I made sure that she didn't see anything but the support in my eyes, because the moment I left here, I was going to pummel that jerk!

She looked at me a moment, searching my eyes and I guess she saw something encouraging, because she nodded and sat up straight. Using the back of her hand, she wiped at her eyes. "You're right, Rea. I don't need a guy like him anyways." Once her cheeks were dry, she looked around the room at the four of us. "Thanks guys."

Fred reached out and placed and hand on the top of her head. "You're our friend too and we look out for each other." He smirked and pulled his other hand out from behind his back. "That being said, George and I could always sneak this into his sweets." The object in his hand was purple and orange looking sweet.

"What exactly is that?" Anya asked what we were thinking.

"This, my dear Anya, is a Puking Pastilles." He said with a smirk.

"It's our newest product. The user eats the orange side and it causes them to start puking within seconds." George went on to explain.

My eye widened and before I could say anything Fred interrupted me. "When they want to stop, they eat the purple side. It's a great way to get out of class."

"Only it's still being worked on, so there's a chance that he could start puking and not stop."

"I few more tweaks and we'll have it sorted out and ready for selling."

I shake my head. "You two never cease to amaze me."

"It's a thoughtful idea," I looked back at Amber and saw that she was on the verge of laughing. Probably imagining Roger Davies puking all over his date. "But I don't think it's going to be necessary."

"You sure?" George asked.

"It's no trouble at all." Fred continued.

"And we've been looking for someone to try it out for us."

"We considered Ron, but Mum might have a fit." Fred chuckled and handed it to Amber. "Here, on the house. Just in case you want to slip it to him later."

The three of us suddenly started laughing. Fred and George always knew the best way to make those around them feel better. No matter the situation, they knew exactly what needed to be done in order to make people laugh. It's one of the reasons why I loved them so much.

We decided to just hang out here in their lab, talking and laughing the remainder of the day. Tomorrow was Christmas as well as the Yule Ball later that night. Despite Amber's rejection, we still managed to have a great day with the twins. They showed us all the products they were working on and the ideas that had in the works, saving up any little bit of money they got to go towards their funding. I knew that one day, they would see their dreams come true and I couldn't wait to be one of the firsts to walk into their joke shop.

We had so much fun that as the night came to a close I forgot all about wanting to hurt Roger for hurting Amber. She was happy again and really, that's all I cared about. As long as Amber was happy, then so was I.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh man it's been a while! But I finally decided that I would try and squeeze out a few updates! I hope you'll all forgive me for such a long wait. I have recently started a new story; White Hot Flames, based in the Blue Exorcist fandom. If you're a Blue Exorcist fan, hit up my new fic and give me your thoughts! Anyways, here me go, the moment you've all been anxiously waiting for…..THE YULE BALL!**

 **As always, I do not own any character beside those that I create. In this chapter that is, Rea, Amber, Anya, and David.**

* * *

 **(Rea's PoV)**

I had a hard time falling asleep that night, mostly because I just couldn't turn my mind off long enough to fall asleep; tossing and turning. When I finally fell asleep, it seemed like only a matter of minutes before the sun was shinning through the windows of our dormitory. I groaned loudly, pulling the pillow over my head, trying desperately to fall back to sleep and get just another fifteen minutes of sleep.

"Wake up, Rea!" I heard Amber yelling at me, pulling the curtains back on my four poster bed, letting in the rest of the mornings light.

"Just five more minutes, please…" I groaned again, this time pulling the blanket over my head, seeing as my "friend" took my pillow away.

I felt her grab ahold of my blankets and then forcefully ripping them off my body. "Not another five seconds! It's Christmas morning and it's also the date of the Yule Ball!" To further prove that she wouldn't let me go back to sleep, she jumps onto my bed and begins bouncing up and down, effectively bouncing me with her. "Get up! Get up!"

"Okay! Okay!" Now that I was fully awake, she stops jumping, landing on the floor, laughing. "You're overly excited considering last night." I say, sitting up in bed and running a hand through my messy blonde hair.

She turned around and opened up her trunk, pulling out a few items and closing it once more, setting those items on top. I could see that she'd taken out her bathing supplies. "Well, after he rejected me last night, I was really upset, and didn't even care to go tonight. Then you and everyone else made me feel so much better about everything, that I decided it really wasn't the end of the world and want to go regardless." Amber looked back at me and she was the girl I knew and loved. "I don't care if I have a date or not, I'm just glad to be able to spend time with my greatest friends." Gathering her things in her arms, she heads for the door. "Don't open any thing without me!"

I laugh as she leaves. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get back here then!" She replies with a hand in the air waving back to me.

Once she was gone, I laid back down on my bed, staring up. I was wide awake and even if I wanted to, wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Instead I just lie there, thinking.

It had finally happened. George Weasley was at last my boyfriend and not just my best friend. My lips turned up into a smile and my cheeks tinted with a soft blush. After years of loving him in secret, my dream came true. Yet for some reason, I couldn't seem to believe it; like it was all just some dream I had. When I closed my eyes, I could clearly see the scene from yesterday; replaying it over in my head.

Walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast and trying to cheer Amber up, to help her through her nervousness in asking Roger to the Ball. Seeing Fred and George heading in my direction, smiling and waving, happy to see them both. Before I even got a real chance to greet them, George's hands took a hold of my face and for the first time ever, I felt his hard lips pressed against my own softer ones. Everything in that moment fell away and time momentarily stopped. I was too shocked to react properly, standing there with my eyes wide open, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. In that moment, despite my shock, I was overwhelmed in happiness. I finally knew that he shared my feelings, that he cared about me like I care about him and tonight we would go to the Yule Ball not as friends, but as a couple.

My hands quickly come up and cover my face, just as a little squeal escaped my throat. I just couldn't believe that this was happening! I never imagined that this day would actually come. For as long as we've been friends, I only ever thought that he only saw me as a friend and never romantically.

"You seem happy?" A familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I quickly sit up, looking over towards the door. Standing in the doorway, Anya looked incredible as always. Did she ever have a bad day?

Smiling I stand up and walk to her. "I can't help it, this is the happiest I've been in a long time. Never did I imagine that George would actually become my boyfriend."

Anya gives be a happy smile. "I'm happy for you, Rea. You deserve to be happy just like everyone else and George is perfect for you. I'm glad that he finally came to his senses and realized the truth. I can see that you'll be together for a very long time."

"Thanks," The smile on my face was do big that I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt. Still, it didn't stop me from feeling as happy as I was in this moment. "Amber went off to bathe, she's in better spirits this morning as well, considering how badly last night went." Finally my smile fades, replaced with a deep frown. "I still want to go and beat the tar out of Roger for how he treated her. The way he handled it, was completely wrong."

She sighs and nods her head. "Yes, I agree, but if she's happier today than maybe we should just let it go and enjoy the Ball tonight with our friends?"

Anya was right, there wasn't any point in letting this get to me anymore than it already had. Amber wasn't letting it get to her and I should just let it go as well. It was Christmas and tonight was the Yule Ball, it was suppose to be a happy time. Nodding my head, I agree to let it go. "Alright, Anya, but if he says anything at all to her today, I'm slipping him one of the Twins concoctions."

Laughing, Anya nods her head. "Okay, that's a deal then."

The rest of the morning, the girls and I sat around the Common Room, laughing and enjoying each other's company. We exchanged gifts and decided that leaving Ravenclaw Tower just wasn't going to happen. By the time the afternoon rolled around, we were starving and were forced to leave for lunch, having missed breakfast. Arm and arm, the three of us walked down the winding stairs heading for the Great Hall. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Amber's brother David stopped us.

His brown eyes looked between the three of us before he smirks a bit and shakes his head. "You know, anyone who doesn't know you three would probably think you're more than just best mates."

"Let them think what they want, it's not like we care." Amber retorts, sticking her tongue out at her older brother. Even still, she unlatched her arm from mine, though not because of what David said, but because he wasn't moving out of the way, forcing us to unlatch.

As I was passing him, he took a hold of my upper arm and pulled me away from the other two as they entered the dining hall. The playfulness no longer in the depths of his brown eyes, but now filled with concern. "Is she doing as well as she's making it seem?"

I wasn't sure how David found out about what happened, but I figured it was going to happen sooner or later. He was after all, a part of Ravenclaw and was apart of the Quidditch team with Roger. If he hadn't been there when it happened, which I doubted, knowing he wouldn't have let Roger say the things he did about his sister without some kind of repercussions, than he had heard it from someone later on. Sighing I nodded my head, "Yes, for the most part she seems like she's doing a lot better. Last night was rough, but I think we were all able to cheer her back up. This morning she even said that she was still going to the Ball with us, even if she didn't have a date. I think she's recovered as best as she could."

Anger replaced the concern and at his sides, I could see that his hands were tightening into fists. "I can't believe that twat treated my sister like that." His knuckles turned white. "I swear I'll kick his arse.."

"Don't..." I cross my arms. "Just let it go. I am, and believe me, I would love nothing more than to make his pay for how he handled the situation, but I've decided to just let it go for now. For Amber, anyways."

He looks down at me and shakes his head, though I did notice that his hands loosened up. "You're a better person than I am."

"Well, she's your little sister, it's understandable that you'd want to make him pay." I smile and place a hand on his shoulder. "But you also understand that it's not what she would want and would only make her feel worse in the long run...That being said, if he does say anything further, than you can handle it any way you'd like." Winking, I turn around and head into the Great Hall with my friends.

* * *

 **I know I said this would be the Yule Ball, but I think this is where I'm going to end this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be all about the Yule Ball and won't take me nearly as long to get out. I hope you're not too disappointed, but I didn't want to make this too long and including the Yule Ball would have made it much longer and I want to dedicate an entire chapter to it. After the Yule Ball, I'll likely skip to the third and final task and then start part two. Send in those reviews and let me know how you liked or disliked this chapter, or if you're happy to see me back! Until next time, lovies~**


	15. Chapter 15

**SURPRISE! Two chapters in one night! WHAT?! That hasn't happened in forever! Haha. Alright so here I am again with the next chapter and this one, as promised, will begin the Yule Ball! I want to thank everyone out there who is reading my story and enjoying it, I really do love this story and this couple and I'm glad to be back at it again.**

 **As always, I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.**  
 **I only claim the oc's created for the purpose of this story.**  
 **For this chapter, that includes, Anya, Amber, Rea, and David.**

* * *

 **(Rea's PoV)**

"It's so weird..." I muttered to myself, sitting on top of my trunk. I had one leg crossed over the other, and leaned over so that I could prop my elbow on top of my knee, placing my chin on my hand. Anya and Amber were both in the room with me, it was getting later in the afternoon and getting closer and closer to the time when the Ball would be open to the students. We were suppose to be getting ready, or at least I was, the other two already were way ahead of me. Amber paused while she was doing her make-up in order to look over at him.

"What's weird?" She asked, turning back to the mirror and continuing to apply her face paint.

"I haven't seen Fred or George all day, I was hoping to at least catch them to see what time they wanted to meet up." I reply, staring off into the distance, trying to think of a reason why I haven't seen either of them all day.

Anya didn't even paused when she questioned me next. "Maybe because we've been up here most of the morning and only went down for lunch? I bet they were there for breakfast and returned to Gryffindor."

I frown thinking this over. "I suppose it's possible." Maybe they were planning something? Shaking my head, I uncross my leg and lean back on my hands, watching the two of them as they got all dolled up. "You're right, that's probably what they did and I'm just putting too much thought into it." I did that from time to time, overthought a situation.

"Are you going to start getting ready, Rea? It's getting late and you've only managed to pull your dress out. You haven't even started on your hair." This time when she spoke to me, Anya did pause and turned around to completely look at him, rather than using the mirror to do so.

"It won't take me long to get ready. Don't worry, I'll be dressed before we need to leave."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know you'll be dressed but you still need to do your hair and your make-up." She frowns with concern. "You want to look your best for George tonight, don't you?"

"Of course," I say, "But it's not like he's expecting me to be super girly." I scrunch up my nose, shaking me head. I couldn't stand wearing all that make-up. It just felt heavy on my face, making my uncomfortable the entire time I wore it. I wasn't one to get all done up for any occasion, being referred to as the "tomboy" of my friends. So I knew that if I decided not to wear any, it wouldn't be that big a deal.

Her brows furrowed and she glares down at me. "That's the point, George won't expect it at all. When he sees just how beautiful you are tonight with your gown and make-up done, he'll be completely floored and speechless. It'll be a day he'll remember for the rest of forever."

I rolled my eyes at this. "George thinks I'm beautiful without any of that face paint. If I don't wear make-up, it's not going to make much of a difference."

"Come on, Realyn," Now it was Amber's turn to get in on this. "Just this once, be a little bit girly with us. It's the Yule Ball, we're really lucky to be able to do this, not many people will ever get this chance." She smiles, "How about Anya and I do your hair and make-up? That way you don't have to do it yourself."

I thought about it for a while, and as I thought about it, they went back to their own faces. It took several minutes, but I finally sighed and nodded my head. "Alright, I'll let you two do it."

They both looked a little too excited about my answer...

"Great!" Amber exclaimed.

"Go get your dress on and by the time you have that done, we'll be ready ourselves then we can do you. By the time we're done with you, it should be time to go down and find the guys." Anya says excitedly.

Standing up, I walk over the to wardrobe and pulled my gown off the hanger, carefully hanging it over my forearm to keep it from wrinkling. "Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes."

 **(George's PoV)**

For most of the day I had this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach; most people would call it "butterflies". I tried to not let my nervousness show, but no matter how hard I tried, Fred was able to see right through me. "Don't worry so much about it, George. Besides, if you keep it up, at this rate, you're going to have wrinkles before we leave Hogwarts."

I know he was just trying to take my mind off of everything, but even with him trying to help, I couldn't shake how nervous I was about tonight. Our family didn't have a whole lot of funds, especially for things like this. It was why Ron was giving an old dress robes and Ginny made her own dress. Thankfully, Fred and I had our own money and was able to afford cheap robes for tonight. They were rentals, but they were definitely way better than what Ron was being forced to wear.

Despite my nervousness, the day went on and before we even realized it, it was time to leave. Dressed in identical dress robes, Fred and I headed down to the Great Hall were the ball was being held. The entire place was packed full of students waiting to be let in. Every one of them looked like they had been preparing for this night for weeks, dressed in brand new robes or gowns. It was a vast contrast to the school uniforms and casual weekend clothing that they were use to seeing.

Neither one of them had seen Rea or her friends and didn't know when or where they were suppose to meet up. In the crowd of people here now, it would make it difficult to find anyone specific until the doors were opened and the room began to clear out. Unsure whether or not they should stay in one place and wait to see if they found anyone, or if they should split up. Since Fred and Angelina were going together and were both in the same house, it had been easy for them to meet in the common room and come down together, but he and Rea were in completely different house.

A bit frustrated, and even more nervous, George turns to his brother. "Oi, do you think we should go and look for them? We never did set a time or place to meet up."

Fred seemed to think about it a moment before answering. "I'll look on that side of the hall while you go the other way. We're bound to bump into one of them and where one is-"

"The other's are far behind." I said, finishing his sentence.

Splitting up, Fred and I went separate ways. I hoped to find her or at least one of her friends before the doors were opened. It would be even harder to find one another inside. I searched the crowd, glad to be taller than most of the people here, but still didn't see Rea anywhere. "Where are you...?" I whispered to myself, my eyes searching desperately. She didn't suddenly decide not to come, did she?

My nervousness quickly started to turn towards worry. I was almost tempted to go up to the Ravenclaw tower when I spotted a familiar face coming down the stairs. Hurrying through the crowd, I called out, "Anya!" I had to call out to her a couple times, but eventually she heard me and looked in my direction. She smiled and waved, approaching me as she did.

I noticed that the gown she picked out was rather pretty on her. A short, mid length peach colored gown, that seemed to sparkle whenever the lighting hit it just right. She was considered an exceptionally beautiful girl by nearly everyone in the school and George had to admit that they weren't wrong. Her hair was a light brown color, the strains normally straight and laying around her shoulders, but she must of curled it the night before, because it was now wavy, with part of it pulled back out of her face. As she came closer, George saw that the make-up she was perfectly complimented the dress she wore, bringing out the blue in her eyes.

"Hey, we've been looking for you two." She said, though he was positive she didn't know which one she was speaking to. Not many were able to tell him and his brother apart, Rea being one of the few.

"Fred and I just got here, when we realized we never set up a time and place to meet." I chuckled light heartedly. "I wasn't expecting it to be this packed or I would have mentioned it last night before we left."

As soon as he confirmed it was indeed him and not Fred, the confusion left her eyes and she nods her head. "We realized the same thing while getting ready, but Rea and Amber are looking for you now. We decided to split up and since I needed to find David, I went on my own." Turning around, she points in the direction Fred and Angelina went. "They were that way and you should be able to find them quickly."

I looked in the direction she indicated and nod. "Thanks Anya, I'll see you inside."

Before I could walk off though, I felt her hand grab ahold of my wrist, stopping me. Looking back at her, I gave her a questioning look. I didn't need to ask out loud why she stopped me, because before I could open my mouth, she answered with a huge grin on her face. "Be sure you pick your jaw up off the floor when you see her. You might not even recognize her." With that, she let my wrist go and hurried off into the crowd to find her date for the night.

"And they say we're weird..." I said to myself. Shaking my head, I turn back around and headed in the same direction Fred had gone.

I spotted my brother over the crowd and also spotted two others with him. Angelina, of course, and another brown haired girl. I figured that would be Amber and as I got closer I could see what she too was wearing a mid length gown. Though this one differed a bit from Anya's. Whereas hers had been a light peach color, Amber's was more of a purple coloring, with black flowers designed on the satin material with a bow tied around the upper torso. It wasn't anything amazing, but it fit her complexion well and it looked good on her.

She must've noticed that Fred had seen me, because when he tuned his attention off of her and on me coming up behind them, Amber paused in her talking and looked back over her shoulder. She looked a lot better than she had last night and even appeared to be over the event that left her in tears.

"Hey, George." She said in a cheery tone.

"Hey, Amber." I greeted in return. "Glad to see you here, I wasn't sure whether or not you'd come." After last night, I was really amazed to see her here. Figuring Rea would have to drag her along.

She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I didn't want my money spent to go to waste. Besides, I'll likely have more fun with you guys than I would have with Roger anyways."

Fred laughs at his. "That' true, no one here is better at having fun than George and I!"

Shaking my head, I turn back to her. "Have you seen Rea? Anya said she would be with you, but I still don't see her."

"I'm right here..." Her voice spoke up from behind me and the sound sent a feeling of relief throughout my entire body, easing the worry I had felt moments ago. Now though, the nervousness returned in full. Anya's words resonated through my mind, _"Be sure you pick your jaw up off the floor when you see her. You might not even recognize her."_

When I turned around to face her, I was completely and utterly taken aback. Anya had been right, my jaw hit the floor and I was stunned by the girl standing in front of me. Was this _my_ Rea?! It couldn't be! She looked completely different. Never in the years that I've known her have I ever seen her look more beautiful.

The gown she'd picked out wasn't a mid length like her friends, but a full length dress that reached the floor, covering the shoes she wore, but not long enough that she would be walking on the edges. It was a dark blue at the top and as the blue went down the length of the dress, it began to fade in color, turning lighter and lighter until it reached the ends, ending in white. Her long blonde hair was pull up in a ponytail, with two single strands curling at her temples; even the strands in the ponytail were curled. Her make-up matched the gown she wore, but it wasn't too much. Subtle, but bringing the green in her eyes. I couldn't believe this was the same girl and yet it was. She was more than beautiful, she was stunning!

I was the luckiest man her tonight. I had no doubts about that.

* * *

 **So exciting! The next chapter will hopefully be out sometime tomorrow and it will be the continuation of the Yule Ball. Let me know how you're liking it so far! Reviews are always welcome and certainly encouraged! It keeps me going knowing that yo** **u're all enjoying it! Any mistakes that weren't found, will be edited as soon as possible.**


End file.
